La renaissance du kazekage
by Kakashi-versus-Gai
Summary: Gaara fait de son mieux pour être un bon kazekage. Il apprend à ressentir les choses, à être la pour les autres,... C'est dans sa quête de la "normalité" qu'il va apprendre à changer son regard sur son élève, Matsuri.
1. Chapitre 1 : Etats d'âme

Il était une fois, un village Ninja appelé Suna, en plein milieu du désert du pays du vent. Dans ce village, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il faisait incroyablement chaud et le climat était particulièrement aride. C'est pourquoi, tous les habitants de ce village avaient la peau parfaitement bronzée, et ce tous les jours de l'année. Tous les habitants ? Non… Il y en avait un, particulièrement puissant et respecté, qui n'avait pas cette particularité. Sa peau était pâle et ses cheveux étaient d'un brun qui tirait fortement vers le rouge. Cet homme était « l'homme le plus important du village » : le kazekage. Pourtant, il n'avait que 20 ans. Il avait des yeux verts dont les contours étaient tracés au noir, ce qui faisait ressortir la belle couleur de ses pupilles. Il ne souriait pratiquement jamais et il avait tendance à être assez froid. Pas méchant ! Juste froid. Disons que l'affection, le contact et tout ce qui avait attrait au « social » en général n'était pas vraiment son terrain de jeu préféré. Plus encore même, il avait tendance à appréhender tout cela. Il fallait dire que ce jeune homme n'avait pas toujours été apprécié, au contraire ! Il avait longtemps été redouté, repoussé… Haït. Durant presque toute son enfance et le début de son adolescence, il passait le plus clair de son temps à … terroriser et tuer ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Parfois des mauvaises personnes, parfois des innocents. Il était emplit de haine à cause du démon qui était enfermé en lui, et les nombreuses tentatives de meurtre qu'il avait subit durant sa petite enfance ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé à se construire correctement. Ajoutez à cela le manque d'amour total que lui fournissait son père et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu sa défunte mère… 5 ans au four thermostat 50°C et nous obtenons un parfait psychopathe !

Heureusement, alors qu'il avait 14 ans, il rencontra un jeune garçon qui avait presque le même problème que lui… En tout cas il avait un démon dans le corps et il était rejeté par tout son village, on pouvait donc aisément les comparer. Hors, ce jeune homme était plein d'entrain, plein d'amour, extravagant, avait des amis (certes, il avait mis du temps à en avoir, mais il en avait !) et surtout… Il était heureux. Ce jeune homme appris au psychopathe l'importance de l'amour, ce qui fut assez paradoxal car il avait justement ce mot inscrit sur son front, or il n'en avait jamais compris le sens. L'extravagant s'appelait Naruto, et le psychopathe s'appelait Gaara. Depuis ce jour, Gaara commença à changer et décida d'utiliser son puissant chakra pour protéger le village et non pour y semer la terreur. Il mit du temps à acquérir la confiance de chaque habitant, mais, avec les années, il y parvint. Il était si puissant et avait tellement contribué à la protection du village qu'il finit par devenir… Kazekage, homme le plus fort et le plus important. Seul son comportement témoignait de son changement, car son apparence restait de marbre. Il paraissait toujours assez froid et inexpressif. Mais en réalité, Gaara était heureux. Heureux d'avoir réussi à gagner la confiance des habitants, heureux d'avoir rencontré Naruto, heureux d'avoir changé.

Il était assis à son bureau, dans la grande tour de Suna, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Après avoir reçu la permission du Kazekage, la personne entra. C'était une jeune femme de 15 ans. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux si foncés qu'ils étaient presque noirs. Cette jeune femme s'appelait Matsuri. Elle était incroyablement timide et avait autant de confiance en elle que quasimodo. Elle se trouvait empotée, banale, moche et était persuadée qu'elle faisait partie des pires Ninja de sa génération. En réalité, cette jeune fille avait beaucoup de potentiel, mais celui-ci était bloqué par le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle. En réalité Matsuri n'était pas du tout moche. Elle était même franchement mignonne. Ce n'était pas une de ces filles qui fait se retourner dans la rue, d'abord parce qu'elle ne se mettait pas beaucoup en valeur, ensuite parce que ces filles là son sexy. Matsuri n'était pas sexy, elle était mignonne. La jeune femme vivait seule car ses deux parents étaient morts une dizaine d'années auparavant. Ah, une dernière chose ! Cette jeune femme était… Comment dire ? Folle amoureuse du kazekage depuis 4 ans ! Mais, comme elle le pensait si bien depuis tout ce temps, « tout ça c'est de sa faute ». Car oui, on ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à tomber amoureux de soi, mais quand on est incroyablement beau, qu'on est un professeur et que l'on risque sa vie pour sauver celle de son élève… On met toutes les cartes de son côté pour rendre l'élève en question dingue de soi. Bien sûr, la jeune fille faisait tout pour garder secret les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme le plus important du village. D'abord parce qu'elle « savait » qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, ensuite parce qu'elle refusait qu'on la catégorise comme étant une groupie du kazekage. Malheureusement pour elle, quelques personnes avaient remarqué à quel point elle rougissait quand elle s'adressait à lui, à quel point elle se portait toujours volontaire lorsqu'il fallait lui apporter quelque chose, à quel point elle était heureuse quand celui-ci la félicitait pour une mission qu'elle avait accomplie. Elle avait la chance d'avoir été sa seule élève, mais depuis qu'il avait été nommé kazekage à 18 ans, elle avait été transférée dans l'équipe de Temari et ne voyais presque plus l'homme qui la rendait si folle. Cela la faisait beaucoup souffrir, mais la vie avait déjà été bien plus dure avec elle et elle savait gérer la tristesse.

Gaara releva la tête de ses dossiers et vit son ancienne élève. Il avait envoyé un anbu la chercher chez elle i peine 10 minutes et nota qu'elle avait fait vite pour venir. Matsuri s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'inclina devant le chef du village.

\- Matsuri : Vous souhaitiez me voir Gaara-sama ?

\- Gaara : Bonsoir Matsuri.

Matsuri rougit en entendant le kazekage prononcer son nom. Elle fit ce qu'elle pu pour réussir à soutenir son regard et battu son record en tenant 4 dixièmes de seconde, après cela, elle devint soudain particulièrement intéressée par la lampe qui était posée sur le bureau de Gaara. Gaara s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Matsuri rougissait toujours si facilement, avec le temps il en avait conclut qu'elle était simplement très timide.

\- Gaara : J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Matsuri était tellement abasourdie qu'elle en oublia la lampe. Elle fixa Gaara avec étonnement. « Des questions à me poser, à moi ?! » pensa-t-elle.

\- Matsuri : Je… Je vous écoute.

\- Gaara : Comment te sens tu en ce moment ?

Matsuri cru rêver ! Le kazekage était en train de lui demander comment elle se sentait, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?!

\- Matsuri : Euh… Bien.

\- Gaara : Est-ce que tu te sens à l'aise dans tes missions ?

\- Matsuri : Cela dépend Gaara-sama, j'ai toujours… Peur d'être inutile ou de f… Faire échouer l'équipe mais je fais t… Toujours au mieux p… Pour que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Gaara : Et dans ton équipe ? Temari te satisfait-elle en tant que sensei ?

\- Matsuri : Oui… Bien sûr ! Temari-sensei est très forte et talentueuse !

\- Gaara : Bien. Tu peux disposer.

\- Matsuri : Ex… Excusez moi Gaara-sama, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mais… Pourquoi me poser toutes ces questions ?

Gaara soupira et regarda son ancienne élève. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il la détailla. Il fut surpris de voir comme elle avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient devenus longs et étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés, son corps aussi s'était transformé. Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Matsuri était devenue une jeune femme au fil des ans ! Il hésita légèrement… Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? D'un côté, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir à son ancienne élève, de l'autre il se disait que Temari avait peut-être envie que cela ne lui soit pas répété… Oh et puis flûte ! Il avait autre chose à faire que de se prendre la tête avec des histoires pareilles…

\- Gaara : Selon Temari, tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Matsuri: P ... Pardon?

\- Gaara: ...

\- Matsuri : Gaara-sama je vous assure que je vais très bien.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille mentait. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Même si Temari était une excellente sensei, le destin l'avait fait s'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et désormais, non seulement elle n'attirait toujours pas son attention, mais en plus elle ne pouvait plus avoir ne serait-ce que la chance de le voir et essayer de devenir un jour son amie. Car oui, même si Matsuri avait abandonné l'idée d'être aimée par le kazekage, elle souhaitait être une amie pour lui, un soutien, une aide…

\- Gaara : Bien… Alors tu peux disposer.

Matsuri s'inclina et s'éclipsa. Elle se retrouva vite assise sur un toit, à contempler la lune. Elle se retrouva aussi très vite à pleurer. Matsuri s'isolait souvent pour pleurer, cela lui permettait de faire le vide et de ne pas montrer aux autres à quel point elle était faible. Elle se trouvait si stupide. A cause de cette saleté de chagrin d'amour, elle mettait sa sensei dans l'embarras, et maintenant, le kazekage lui-même devait la trouver inutile et… faible. Elle se doutait qu'elle avait déjà une image de faible à ses yeux, après tout il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, mais maintenant, elle était aussi certainement catégorisée « fille maussade ». Super ! Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et laissa couler les larmes silencieusement.

De son côté, Gaara ne se sentait pas très bien non plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Après tout… pas besoin d'être un expert en relation humaine pour voir que Matsuri cachait quelque chose. Il se demandait s'il devait intervenir… D'un côté il avait des responsabilités bien plus importantes et n'était plus son sensei, de l'autre il avait tout de même été son sensei et se devait de s'assurer du bien-être de ses ninjas en tant que kazekage. Finalement, ne sachant quoi choisir, il écouta ce qu'il avait envie de faire et décida de partir à sa recherche. Il activa son 3ème œil et lui fit observer le village. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la trouver, assise sur un toit, tête baissée. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

Matsuri se lamentait en se parlant à elle-même : « Qu'est ce que je peux être stupide… Quand est ce que j'arriverai enfin à me sortir de tout cela et à devenir une Ninja forte et indépendante ? »

\- Gaara: Matsuri?

Matsuri faillit faire une crise cardiaque, elle poussa un petit cri et sauta sur ses deux pieds en sortant un kunaï. Elle faillit faire une deuxième crise cardiaque en réalisant qui était son « adversaire ». Elle faillit faire une troisième crise cardiaque en réalisant qu'elle avait encore des larmes sur ses joues et que le kazekage l'avait surement remarqué… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ?!

\- Gaara : Tu as de bons reflexes, mais tu aurais du ressentir ma présence plus tôt, seulement, tu avais baissé ta garde. Un ninja ne doit jamais baisser sa garde.

\- Matsuri : Je suis désolée Gaara-sama.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfoncer sous terre et s'y cacher pour les dix prochaines années.

Gaara avait vu tout de suite que son ancienne élève n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire…

\- Gaara : Souhaites tu que je te laisse seule ?

\- Matsuri : Euh… Je…

\- Gaara : Nous pouvons parler si tu le souhaites. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Inutile de le cacher désormais.

Matsuri se sentait si mal, mais si mal !

\- Matsuri : Gaara-sama, je vous remercie de votre attention, cela me touche beaucoup. Mais je vais bien et vous êtes le kazekage désormais et non mon sensei, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre avec une ninja de basse classe telle que moi.

\- Gaara : Le kazekage passe son temps comme il le souhaite et avec qui il le souhaite. Maintenant explique moi ce qui te tracasse Matsuri.

Matsuri rougit en entendant Gaara prononcer son nom. Elle le vit s'assoir à côté d'elle et, ne pouvant y échapper, elle s'assit à son tour. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer afin de ne pas lui révéler ce qui la tourmentait.

\- Gaara : Je t'écoute.

\- Matsuri : Gaara-sama, pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure… Oui je me plais avec Temari-sensei, mais je ne peux pas nier que votre enseignement me manque. Vous avez été pour moi un excellent sensei, patient, attentif, à l'écoute et surtout, vous m'avez appris à surmonter ma peur des armes et ce sans me juger, ou toutefois sans me le montrer. Alors oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mais parfois… Et bien…

Matsuri rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Matsuri : Vous me manquez.

Matsuri avait choisit de dire la vérité, enfin… Une partie de la vérité, seulement la surface ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui !

Gaara fut très touché par les mots de son élève, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître.

\- Gaara : Merci Matsuri. Mais je pense que tu ne me dis pas tout. Je ne pense pas que tu pleurais sur ce toit simplement parce que je te manque, il y a autre chose qui te fait bien plus souffrir, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Matsuri n'avait qu'une envie, partir en courant. Elle ne pensait pas que son ancien sensei avait fait autant de progrès, désormais il faisait des longues phrases, savait lire les autres… Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à présent ? Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle lui dise la vérité… Quoi que, cela dépendait de la vérité…

\- Matsuri : Je… C… C'est vrai. Vous avez raison. Il y a quelque chose qui me… tracasse.

\- Gaara : Je t'écoute.

\- Matsuri : Gaara-sama ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne veux pas vous le dire. Laissez moi gérer cela toute seule, je suis plus forte que vous ne le croyez, j'arriverai à passer outre ! Je souhaite réellement garder cela pour moi.

\- Gaara : Bien, c'est ton droit. Mais je t'encourage à en parler, à n'importe qui. Cela pourrait te faire du bien.

Matsuri hocha la tête et sourit à cet homme qu'elle trouvait si beau et si admirable. Gaara ne répondit pas car il ne souriait jamais, mais Matsuri avait l'habitude. Il se leva et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot.


	2. Chapter 2 : La colère

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la discussion sur le toit entre Matsuri et Gaara, et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle rentrait tout juste de mission où elle avait été envoyée par Temari. Elle était incroyablement soulagée de rentrer, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, la mission s'était parfaitement déroulée et, sans se vanter, c'était grâce à elle, elle était donc impatiente de faire son rapport à Temari-sensei, et peut-être même au kazekage. Elle rougit face à cette idée, et secoua sa tête comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire chaque fois que son esprit était accaparé par Gaara. Elle avait pris la décision de devenir plus forte, et pour cela il fallait qu'elle apprenne à mettre de côté ses sentiments. La deuxième raison pour laquelle Matsuri était heureuse de rentrer, c'était qu'elle allait enfin être débarrassée de son lourdaud de partenaire ! Seruno était un jeune homme sûr de lui, il avait 17 ans et était très connu pour être un dragueur invétéré qui tenait un tableau de chacune de ses conquêtes. Il avait passé toute la mission à draguer Matsuri et avait même tenté de l'embrasser plusieurs fois. Matsuri avait toujours refusé, mais son caractère naïf et gentil l'empêchait de lui écraser son poing au visage, il était donc revenu à la charge assez souvent... Il avait surtout espéré la séduire avec ses atouts physiques et avait passé le plus clair de la mission torse nu, mais Matsuri ne semblait pas être sensible à tant de superficialité.

\- Matsuri: Temari sensei!

\- Temari : Matsuri ! Seruno ! La mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Matsuri : Oui tout s'est déroulé parfaitement !

Seruno pensait justement que, non, tout ne s'était pas déroulé parfaitement, pas pour lui en tout cas ! Mais il devait avouer que Matsuri avait sauvé la mission. Il allait devoir faire profil bas face au kazekage. « De toute façon je m'en sors toujours », pensa t'il. Il croisa le regard d'une jeune fille dans la rue et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Lorsqu'il la vit sourire, il sentit regonfler son égo démesuré et sourit, satisfait.

\- Temari : Bien, alors allons voir Gaara ensemble pour faire le rapport de mission.

\- Matsuri : Mais… D'habitude c'est vous qui lui faites le rapport non ?

\- Temari : Il faudra bien que vous appreniez un jour à faire directement le rapport au kazekage ! Et puis de toute façon… Gaara doit te parler Matsuri.

Temari gratifia sa phrase d'un petit regard triste et compatissant, ce que Matsuri ne comprit pas. Soudain elle paniqua intérieurement : est ce que Gaara avait finit par comprendre que Matsuri l'aimait et souhaitait lui parler de cela ? Lui dire qu'il était très déçu de son comportement, qu'elle avait d'autres choses à penser en tant que ninja, que lui n'était pas du tout intéressé ? Ce serait sûrement la discussion la plus déprimante et embarrassante de sa vie ! Matsuri était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas les nombreux regards que lui jetaient les habitants, ils semblaient tous murmurer sur son passage et certains la montraient même du doigt !

\- Seruno : Matsuri ? As-tu remarqué que tout le monde te regarde ?

\- Matsuri : Oui oui Seruno je sais… Ca doit sûrement être parce que je suis la plus belle femme du monde c'est ça ?

Matsuri était vraiment fatiguée et n'en pouvait plus des phrases toutes faites et dégoulinantes de « romance » de Seruno et elle était persuadée qu'il repartait à la charge en ce moment même.

\- Seruno : Matsuri je suis sérieux pour une fois, je t'assure que les gens te regardent, c'est étrange.

La discussion entre les deux jeunes ninjas fut entendue par Temari et elle nota que Seruno avait sûrement encore du recommencer à draguer pendant ses missions. Elle soupira d'agacement juste avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du kazekage.

\- Gaara : Entrez !

\- Temari : Bonjour Gaara. Deux de mes élèves viennent de terminer une mission et j'ai voulu te les emmener directement pour qu'ils apprennent à faire leur rapport eux-mêmes.

Temari fit également les gros yeux à son frère pour que celui-ci fasse un certain lien dans sa tête. Il comprit quand il vit que « deux de ses élèves » comprenait Matsuri. Il acquiesça.

\- Gaara : Je vous écoute.

Matsuri et Seruno se regardèrent. Finalement, Seruno étant plus âgé, il prit la parole.

\- Seruno : Maître kazekage, nous avons réussi à soutirer les informations que vous souhaitiez en observant la base cachée près de village de Kiri. Le dirigeant de ce groupe se nomme Gaïko, vous trouverez toutes les informations que nous avons pu rassembler sur ce parchemin.

Il donna un coup de coude à Matsuri qui sortit un parchemin de sa sacoche et le donna au kazekage.

\- Seruno : Les informations en noir sont celles dont nous sommes pratiquement certains, celles en rouge sont les plus importantes, celles en bleu sont les informations dont nous ne sommes pas certains, quand il y en a qui se contredisent c'est celle qui est soulignée qui est plus probable. Et ce qui est écrit en vert sont des suppositions. Pour faire court, notre mission d'espionnage s'est déroulée sans encombre les 10 premiers jours. Ensuite nous avons été repérés par un groupe de 4 veilleurs que nous… Enfin que Matsuri a su battre. Une fois assommés, elle a utilisé un jutsu par parchemin permettant d'effacer leur mémoire brève, ils ne se rappelleront donc normalement pas de l'attaque, et si jamais c'était le cas nous avions enlevé nos bandeaux donc ils ne sauront pas de quel village cela vient.

\- Gaara : Bien. Tu n'étais pas là lors du combat Seruno ?

Seruno se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse. Malheureusement, Matsuri qui était rouge comme une pivoine ne l'aidait pas vraiment ! Quoi que…

\- Matsuri : Il espionnait une autre partie de la base, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'avertir.

\- Gaara : Bien. Je vous remercie, vous pouvez sortir. Sauf toi Matsuri, je dois te parler.

Seruno soupira de soulagement et remercia intérieurement sa coéquipière de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé. Il sortit avec Temari.

\- Temari : Seruno, tu espionnais vraiment une autre partie de la base ?

\- Seruno : Euh… Oui sensei.

Temari le fixait étrangement, puis se dit que, dans la mesure où la mission s'était bien passée, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

Matsuri était debout face au kazekage qui était assis à son bureau. Il la regarda, semblant réfléchir. En réalité, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup parler, alors annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles…

\- Gaara : Assieds-toi .

Matsuri fut surprise de l'ordre de son ancien sensei, s'il lui demandait de s'assoir, cela suggérait que l'entretien risquait de durer…

\- Gaara : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mais sache que nous avons tout mis en place pour te faciliter les choses, donc ne paniques pas.

Matsuri commença à s'inquiéter mais voulait paraître forte devant le kazekage, elle se promit donc de ne pas paniquer.

\- Gaara : Pendant ton absence, il y a quelques jours il y a eu un gros orage à Suna, et ta maison a brûlé. J'étais dans ma tour et je l'ai vite vu, j'ai pu donc faire entrer mon sable pour sauver le plus d'affaires possibles, mais malheureusement cela ne représente pas beaucoup comparé aux pertes.

\- Matsuri: Oh ... Argh ... merci # SleepingBias-Sama.

Matsuri fut tout de même secouée. Où allait-elle vivre ? Quelles affaires avaient pu être sauvegardées ? Quel était l'état de la maison actuellement ? Etait-elle en cendre ou réparable ? Après tout, elle avait hérité cette maison de ses parents et elle avait une valeur sentimentale pour elle !

\- Gaara : Je ne te cache pas qu'il y a beaucoup de dégâts, mais ta maison sera réparée. Il faudra juste que tu vives ailleurs pendant quelques mois.

\- Matsuri: Gaara même je ...

Matsuri hésitait beaucoup, elle ne pensait pas avoir les moyens de vivre ailleurs. Quoi qu'il y avait des petites chambres à Suna avec douches et cuisines communes réputées pour être immonde. Elle irait sûrement là alors… Car elle n'avait pas de famille pour la loger. L'autre question qui la taraudait beaucoup c'était au niveau des coûts des réparations… Elle n'avait presque plus d'héritage depuis le temps et ses revenus de missions ne suffiraient sûrement pas à la faire vivre ailleurs en plus de payer les réparations. On pourrait croire que Gaara lisait dans les esprits car il répondit vite à toutes ces questions.

\- Gaara : Comme il s'agit d'un accident dû à une catastrophe naturelle, la ville de Suna a décidé de financer les 2/3 des réparations, malheureusement nous ne pouvons faire plus. Et je sais que tu n'as pas de famille pour te loger, et tu es encore une trop jeune ninja pour avoir des revenus suffisants pour te loger et payer le reste des réparations. C'est pourquoi j'ai réfléchit à une solution avec Temari et Kankuro et que l'on s'est mis d'accord pour t'accueillir chez nous pour les prochains mois.

\- Matsuri : Quoi ?!

Matsuri n'en revenait tellement pas qu'elle oublia d'être polie. Est-ce que le kazekage lui proposait de vivre avec lui ?! Bon… Lui et ses frère et sœur, mais tout de même ! Elle aurait été plus qu'heureuse d'accepter, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas !

\- Matsuri : Gaara-sama, je vous remercie c'est… C'est tellement gentil de votre part ! Mais je ne peux décemment pas accepter une chose pareille ! Je ne veux pas déranger votre quotidien à vous, votre frère et votre sœur.

\- Gaara : Tu ne nous dérangeras Matsuri, nous te le proposons de bon cœur. Et nous préférons largement te savoir chez nous que dans les chambres communes de Suna.

Matsuri rougis face à cette intention. Alors… Elle allait vivre chez le kazekage ?

\- Gaara : De toute façon nous ne te laissons pas le choix. J'accepterais tout de suite à ta place car j'essaye de te convaincre avec des mots, mais Temari le fera avec la force.

Gaara agrémenta sa phrase d'un léger, très léger, sourire qui fit frémir Matsuri. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Elle rit doucement et accepta.

Ce fut ainsi que Matsuri se retrouva le soir même avec ses crics et ses cracs à l'appartement de la famille No Sabaku. Temari lui faisait visiter avec un grand sourire, elle était pleine d'entrain. Enfin, une autre fille chez elle !

\- Temari : Etttt voilà ta chammmbre !

Matsuri ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, sa chambre était incroyablement spacieuse et tout simplement parfaite ! Le lit semblait tellement confortable qu'elle se fit force pour ne pas courir et sauter dedans comme une enfant.

\- Matsuri : Et cette porte ? Elle mène où ?

\- Temari : Dans la chambre de Gaara.

Matsuri rougit comme une folle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Temari. Celle-ci se délectait de la situation et ne pu s'empêcher quelques précisions supplémentaires.

\- Temari : Mais bon… Gaara ne dort que très peu. La nuit, il passe plus le plus clair de son temps sur le balcon. Balcon que tu as en commun avec lui d'ailleurs.

Et elle lui montra les grandes vitres et la baie vitrée qui donnaient effectivement sur un balcon… Matsuri faillit s'évanouir en réalisant qu'elle aurait une vue imprenable sur le kazekage toutes les nuits et réciproquement…

\- Matsuri : Euh… D'a… D'accord merci !

\- Temari : Bon, je te laisse installer tes affaires !

Temari sortit, fière d'elle ! Elle couru jusqu'à la chambre de Kankuro et ouvrit en trombe la porte.

\- Temari : Phase A accomplie, nous pouvons désormais passer à la phase B.

\- Kankuro : Niahahaha… Je m'occupe de Gaara et toi de Matsuri.

\- Temari : Avec plaisir cher collaborateur…

Et pendant que Temari et Kankuro complotaient sur « comment caser Matsuri et Gaara », Matsuri rangeait innocemment ses affaires. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Pas à la porte d'entrée de la chambre, mais à la porte du balcon ! Elle releva la tête et rougit en voyant Gaara. Elle alla le rejoindre sur le balcon, il était appuyé à la rambarde et contemplait le village.

\- Matsuri : Oui ?

\- Gaara : Ta chambre te plaît ?

\- Matsuri : Oh oui elle est... Elle est parfaite !

\- Gaara : Que s'est il passé avec Seruno ?

Matsuri devint rouge pivoine, elle ne voulait tellement pas parler de ça… Et encore moins avec Gaara. Celui-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. Il avait vu que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit et que tout n'était pas clair sur cette fameuse attaque. De plus, il connaissait la réputation de Seruno et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il avait pu faire à son ancienne élève. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce sujet lui tenait tant à cœur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

\- Gaara : Matsuri regarde moi.

Matsuri leva les yeux et croisa le magnifique et profond regard de l'homme qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Elle était absolument incapable de soutenir son regard car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule et inférieure. Elle regarda à nouveau le sol. Son cœur faillit exploser quand elle sentit les doigts du kazekage sous son menton. Il lui releva la tête et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Gaara : Est-ce que Seruno était vraiment en train d'espionner une autre partie de la base ou est ce que c'est un mensonge ? Je te déconseille de me mentir Matsuri, je le verrai.

Matsuri était à la fois terrorisée et incapable de réfléchir tant Gaara la troublait. Clairement, elle était aussi légèrement excitée… Voir Gaara faire preuve d'autorité sur elle lui fit sentir une chaleur qui se rependait dans tout son corps. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait dans cet état. Jusque là elle savait qu'elle aimait Gaara, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand elle le voyait, pensait à ce qu'il était en train de faire quand elle ne le voyait pas… Là, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui sauter dessus et capturer ses lèvres. Plus ses pensées allaient vers cette direction et plus elle rougissait. Et maintenant elle devait choisir entre mentir au kazekage pour protéger son partenaire, qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, ou dire la vérité et risquer de se le mettre à dos… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Gaara: Matsuri!

\- Matsuri : Bon d'accord c'était un mensonge !

Elle avait dit ça très vite, en fermant les yeux et en serrant les poings. Gaara ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment mignonne dans ses réactions et chassa quasi immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête.

\- Gaara : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

\- Matsuri : Cela n'a pas d'importance sensei. La mission s'est bien déroulée, pourquoi est ce que vous souhaitez tant prendre connaissance d'un simple détail qui n'a pas bouleversé le bon déroulement de la mission ?

\- Gaara : Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi cet imbécile a risqué ta vie en te laissant seule. Si la mission s'était mal passée, cela aurait été à cause de ce « petit détail » comme tu dis. Et quand je dis « mal passée » cela signifie toi : morte ! Est-ce que tu as conscience du risque qu'il t'a fait subir Matsuri ? Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu aurais pu mourir à cause de son absence. Alors je veux savoir pourquoi il t'a laissé seule. Et ne me mens pas !

Matsuri regardait Gaara, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas verser de larmes. Mais Gaara venait tout juste de faire preuve d'inquiétude envers elle. Il prenait sa défense et… Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter la vérité, c'était vraiment trop gênant !

\- Matsuri : Gaara-sama, ce que vous venez de me dire me touche beaucoup et je comprends votre requête. Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est…

\- Gaara : C'est quoi ?

Matsuri se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux en parlant précipitamment.

\- Matsuri : C'est trop gênant !

Gaara prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Il avait peur depuis le début que cela concerne une histoire en rapport avec le sexe, l'amour ou quoi que ce soit qui tourne autour et, visiblement, il était tombé juste. Il se demanda si Matsuri sortait ou avait fricoté avec Seruno et se demanda aussi quelle était cette sensation désagréable qu'il ressentait en lui en ce moment même.

\- Gaara : Matsuri, s'il te plaît. Racontes moi tout.

Matsuri soupira, résignée. Quel sale moment elle allait passer… Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et cacha son visage dans ses mains tout en racontant son histoire. Sa voix tremblait, elle bafouillait beaucoup et Gaara voyait bien comme elle était embarrassée. Une fois encore il se dit qu'elle était vraiment mignonne dans ses réactions, et une fois encore il chassa sa pensée, mais un peu moins vite que la dernière fois…

\- Matsuri : Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais Seruno a la réputation d'être très dragueur et un peu lourd… Pendant presque toute la mission il n'a parlé que d'un sujet… Euh… Il… Parlait de s… Sexe. Disons que c'est le genre de personne qui dit aux filles ce qu'il leur trouve comme atout et qui n'hésite pas à faire part de ses expériences et de ses… Envies…

Comme Matsuri se cachait le visage dans les mains, elle ne voyait pas que Gaara serrait avec force la rambarde et que son regard était à glacer le sang.

\- Matsuri : Il a essayé de me… Enfin de… Il me draguait. Et j'avais beau lui dire que l'on n'était pas en mission pour cela et que je ne voulais pas de ça il… Il revenait toujours à la charge. Plus le temps passait et plus il était direct dans ses propos. Et ce fameux jour, on était en train d'espionner la base quand il… Il m'a dit qu'il avait… Euh…. Qu'il… Qu'il… Avait… Envie de moi. Il m'a dit… Que 10 jours sans euh… Enfin il a dit « sans baiser », euh… C'était trop longtemps pour lui. Et… Et qu'il pouvait me faire… Me faire découvrir beaucoup de… De choses… Alors il m'a dit qu'il… Qu'il allait dans la t… Tente et qu'il… Qu'il espérait que je… Que je le rejoigne. Je ne sais pas trop p… Pourquoi il est partit quand même car je lui ai dit que je ne comptais absolument pas le re…rejoindre. Mais il a dit quelque chose de bizarre que je n'ai pas… Pas compris. Il m'a dit qu'il allait « faire le vide » et qu'il penserait bien à moi, mais son air était bizarre, il avait un sourire bizarre je… Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je suppose qu'il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit en dormant un peu. A peine 30 secondes plus tard je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec la patrouille et tout le temps du combat il n'est pas revenu. Bon le combat était rapide je dirais… quelques minutes. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas très forts. Il est revenu quand je pratiquais mon jutsu d'amnésie. Il ne s'est absenté que 10 minutes et est sûrement revenu en comprenant que… Que je ne viendrai pas. Il s'est peut être simplement assoupi.

Elle releva la tête et regardait le kazekage les larmes aux yeux. Cette situation était tellement embarrassante. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Matsuri vit Gaara perdre contrôle. Lui qui d'habitude était constamment froid, calme et semblait détendu… Il se retourna furieusement face au mur et y donna un coup de poing d'une force incroyable qui créa un cratère impressionnant. Matsuri avait les yeux ronds comme des billes, elle tremblait comme une feuille, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ancien sensei. Temari et Kankuro arrivèrent en courant sur le balcon.

\- Temari : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?! CA T'AMUSE DE FAIRE DES TROUS DANS LES MURS ?!

\- Kankuro: Gaara, ca va?

Temari s'arrêta vite de crier quand elle vit l'état de fureur dans lequel était son petit frère.

\- Kankuro : Gaara est ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Gaara : Allez. Me. Chercher. Seruno. TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Kankuro : Très bien j'y vais, calme toi !

\- Matsuri : Non pitié Gaara sama il ! Il ne voulait pas me mettre dans cette situation, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal ! S'il vous plaît !

\- Temari : Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Gaara : Seruno a fait une chose absolument immonde. Et Matsuri est trop… Pure et innocente pour s'en rendre compte.

Matsuri tremblait comme une feuille. Comment ça trop pure pour s'en rendre compte ? Elle se rendait quand même compte qu'il avait voulu « la baiser », mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il s'était endormit ! Enfin, si un peu mais ce n'était pas si grave, pas au point de se mettre dans l'état dans lequel était Gaara.

\- Matsuri : Gaara sama, je sais que vous êtes en colère et que son comportement était loin d'être exemplaire mais… On s'en moque de ce qu'il m'a dit je n'aurais pas du vous raconter cela. Il est simplement parti se reposer quelques minutes !

Gaara prit une profonde respiration pour essayer de se calmer. Il regarda Matsuri, embarrassé sans le montrer.

\- Gaara : Matsuri… Il est plutôt clair que Seruno n'est pas allé dormir.

\- Matsuri : Comment ça ?

\- Gaara : Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il a voulu dire par « faire le vide » ?

Matsuri haussa les sourcils. Si cette expression pouvait vouloir dire autre chose, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Matsuri avait perdu ses parents alors qu'elle était encore très jeune, elle n'avait eu personne pour faire son éducation et notamment lui apprendre « les choses de la vie ». De plus, même si elle avait quelques amis, ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour parler de cela. Elle ne comprenait donc pas vraiment où Gaara voulait en venir. Temari par contre compris immédiatement.

\- Temari : NOOOON ! IL N'A PAS OSE ?!

C'est à ce moment que Kankuro arriva avec un Seruno tout tremblant. L'entretien commença bien car il se prit un énorme coup de poing de Temari.

\- Gaara : Laissez nous tous les trois.

Kankuro et Temari sortirent, laissant les deux jeunes ninjas avec le kazekage.

\- Seruno : Kazekage-sama, je ne sais pas ce que Matsuri vous a raconté mais ce n'est sans doute qu'un malentendu !

L'envie de meurtre de Gaara se décupla alors qu'il l'entendait accuser son ancienne élève. Il lui parla de la façon la plus froide du monde et c'était à glacer le sang.

\- Gaara : D'abord... Tu ne t'es pas impliqué dans ta mission. Ensuite... tu as osé t'amuser à essayer d'enlever à Matsuri son innocence en lui parlant de sexe et en essayant de la mettre dans ton lit.

Matsuri était déjà bien embarrassé mais ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous elle quand elle entendit Gaara prononcer le mot « sexe ». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques jours, son corps semblait réagir différemment… Est-ce que Gaara n'avait pas raison en accusant Seruno de lui « enlever son innocence » ?

Elle fut stupéfaire lorsqu'elle vit du sable s'échapper de la gourde de Gaara et bouger lentement vers Seruno.

\- Gaara : Mais surtout… Tu as osé abandonner ton poste d'espionnage et laisser Matsuri seule en lui expliquant que tu allais t'adonner à des plaisirs solitaires en pensant à elle. Seruno Nasakume, tu es un homme mort.

Seruno cria comme un enfant lorsqu'il sentit le sable de Gaara s'accrocher autour de sa cheville et le suspendre à l'envers dans les airs. Le sable menaçait de le lâcher dans le vide et sa tête à l'envers faisait face à celle de Gaara.

\- Seruno : Pitié, je suis désolé ! Je ne recommencerai plus. Matsuri ! Je te présente mes excuses, je suis un sale pervers pardon ! Gaara-sama s'il vous plaît !

\- Matsuri : Gaara-sama… S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça !

Gaara avait un regard terrifiant. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas tuer Seruno, il voulait simplement lui faire peur et il devait avouer que le voir pleurer comme un bébé fut une grande satisfaction personnelle pour lui.

Il ordonna silencieusement à son sable de reposer Seruno sur le balcon.

\- Gaara : Maintenant tu t'en vas. Tu vas t'entraîner chaque jour comme le ferait un vrai ninja et arrêter de penser à ta petite bite prête à sauter tout ce qui bouge, parce que la prochaine fois Seruno, je ne te ferai pas simplement peur, je t'écraserai les couilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles implosent. Tu as bien compris ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Les sentiments

Seruno n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru le kazekage capable d'employer un tel vocabulaire. Il était terrifié et partit en courant, se promettant de ne plus jamais écouter ses hormones. Temari et Kankuro avaient assisté à cette scène discrètement, cachés sur le toit. Ils étaient abasourdis et Kankuro ne savait pas s'il voulait exploser de rire, trembler ou simplement applaudir son petit frère. Temari devait avouer qu'il avait fait fort, sa réplique était digne d'une punchline. D'un autre côté, il avait risqué gros en menaçant un de ses ninjas…

Matsuri était appuyée contre un mur, choquée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Gaara. Elle avait peur et en même temps elle était reconnaissante envers lui. Elle n'avait pas tout compris à cette histoire, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Seruno avait fait mais en tout cas, cela avait l'air d'être quelque chose de mal. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Gaara, fallait-il qu'elle le remercie ? D'un côté elle était très heureuse de le voir prendre sa défense comme cela, de l'autre cela fit voler en poussière tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits depuis 1 mois pour paraître moins faible. Temari et Kankuro osèrent montrer le bout de leur nez sur le balcon.

\- Kankuro : Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte petit frère.

\- Gaara : Que ça lui serve de leçon.

\- Temari : Matsuri ça va ? Viens avec moi.

Temari entraîna Matsuri dans sa chambre et la fit s'assoir sur le lit.

\- Temari : Je suis désolée que tu aies du assister à ça. Je n'avais jamais vu Gaara comme ça…

\- Matsuri : M… Moi non plus. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est en colère contre moi ?

\- Temari : Non bien sûr que non ! C'est contre Seruno qu'il est en colère !

\- Matsuri : Je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais… Il a fait quoi Seruno exactement ?

Temari fut embarrassée. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire… Gaara la tuerait s'il apprenait qu'elle lui avait tout expliqué. D'un autre côté Matsuri avait 15 ans et n'avait tout simplement pas eu la chance d'avoir eu une quelconque « éducation sexuelle », elle avait le droit de savoir.

\- Temari : Comment t'expliquer… Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça veut dire « coucher avec quelqu'un » ?

Matsuri devint toute rouge et acquiesça. Ca elle le savait, pas besoin de l'avoir entendu d'un parent pour le savoir ou d'avoir des amis qui en parlent.

\- Temari : Bon, quand un garçon et une fille couchent ensemble ça leur procure du plaisir. Et on peut obtenir ce plaisir en stimulant nos zones érogènes, enfin notre sexe quoi ! Bon c'est surtout un truc de mec, disons qu'ils commencent plus tôt que les filles en général et que ça leur fait plus de choses. Ca s'appelle se masturber, et leur but c'est d'avoir un orgasme, d'éjaculer quoi !

\- Matsuri : Euh, j'ai compris le principal je pense, je… merci pas besoin de m'en apprendre plus.

Elle se sentit nauséeuse subitement, c'était beaucoup d'un coup pour elle. Le sexe lui faisait peur, elle ne savait pas comment l'appréhender et elle préféra ne plus y penser tout simplement.

\- Temari : Bref, c'est ce que Seruno a fait et… Visiblement en pensant à toi, c'est ce qui a du mettre Gaara tant en colère.

\- Matsuri : Pourquoi ?

Temari fut satisfaite de voir à quel point elle venait d'attirer la curiosité de Matsuri et lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Temari : Je n'en sais rien, à ton avis ?

Matsuri devint rouge comme une tomate. Temari ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Temari : Matsuri, tu aimes bien mon frère n'est ce pas ?

\- Matsuri : Je… Je respecte beaucoup le kazekage comme tous les ninjas de Suna.

\- Temari : Ne fait pas l'innocente !

Matsuri se refusa d'avouer si facilement ce qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle si longtemps !

\- Temari : Bon… Saches que moi en tout cas je l'ai compris !

Temari se leva pour sortir, ouvrit la porte et juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Matsuri.

\- Temari : En tout cas je pense que tu as toutes tes chances et j'espère un jour pouvoir t'appeler belle-sœur !

Matsuri devint rouge pivoine tandis que Temari referma la porte derrière elle. Elle enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller et cria intérieurement. Pourquoi son karma ne la laissait pas tranquille ?! BORDEL !

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Kankuro tentait d'avoir une conversation avec son frère.

\- Kankuro : Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça Gaara.

\- Gaara : …

\- Kankuro : Ca va ?

Gaara soupira… Peu de gens le savaient mais son frère était son seul confident depuis sa « reconversion ». Il parlait aussi beaucoup à Temari, mais de choses beaucoup moins personnelles.

\- Gaara : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

\- Kankuro : Moi je sais !

Gaara le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Kankuro : Je pense que Matsuri te plaît et que tu te le caches à toi-même. Je pense que tu as voulu défendre quelqu'un qui compte plus pour toi que tu ne voudrais l'admettre. Et tu as peut être même été aidé par une pointe de jalousie.

\- Gaara : Nan mais ça va pas ?

Gaara regardait son frère en fronçant les sourcils. Si c'était ça ses conseils, il s'en passerait !

\- Kankuro : Tu vois une autre explication peut-être ?

\- Gaara : Kankuro, elle a 15 ans ! C'était mon élève il y a encore 2 ans !

\- Kankuro : Oh tu sais la relation prof-élève est source de nombreux fantasmes…

\- Gaara : Arrête tes sottises.

\- Kankuro : Plus sérieusement Gaara, outre son jeune âge… Comment tu la trouves physiquement ?

\- Gaara : Je ne répondrai pas à une question aussi stupide.

\- Kankuro : Gaara, je ne t'avais jamais entendu jusque là dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait une « petite bite » alors je pense que tu peux répondre à ma question. Si tu es si persuadé que je me trompe alors prouve le moi !

\- Gaara : Mais évidemment que je la incroyablement mignonne, que je trouve que ses cheveux ont l'air doux et soyeux, que son regard me retourne l'estomac et que je n'ose pas penser à son corps tant il pourrait être attirant à mes yeux. C'est pas pour autant que je suis amoureux d'elle !

Kankuro le regardait avec des yeux gros comme des pastèques. Il ne reconnaissait tellement pas Gaara depuis 1 mois… Le but de cette conversation pour lui c'était de faire doucement comprendre à Gaara que Matsuri pouvait l'intéresser. Là, Gaara venait carrément de faire une déclaration d'amour…

Le kazekage s'entendit parler et devint abasourdi par les paroles qu'il avait osé prononcer. Il bloquait tellement ses pensées depuis qu'il était kazekage qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il pensait de son ancienne élève jusque là. Quel idiot ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus… Il sentait qu'il avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, il parlait plus, montrait un peu plus ce qu'il pensait, ressentait plus les choses… Il s'assit sur le lit, abasourdi. Le silence régnait dans la chambre.

\- Gaara : Oh merde…

\- Kankuro : Je ne pensais pas que c'en était à ce stade dans ton esprit…

\- Gaara : Moi non plus…

\- Kankuro : Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Gaara : Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée…

\- Kankuro : Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider, peut être que tu l'as déjà remarqué mais… C'est plutôt évident que tu lui plais.

\- Gaara : Ah bon ?

\- Kankuro : Oh que oui… Et je pense même que ça fait très longtemps ! Au moins 1 an je dirai.

\- Gaara : Tu déconnes là ?

\- Kankuro : Je n'en suis pas sûr, il faudrait voir avec Téma…

\- Temari : A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !

Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre en trouvant ses deux frères assis sur le lit avec un ait particulièrement sérieux.

\- Temari : Bah pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement ?

Elle retourna dans la cuisine sur le champ avec son air habituel de maman. Elle avait toujours cet air lorsqu'elle s'occupait des tâches ménagères. Kankuro donna une petite tape amicale sur le dos de son frère et se leva pour aller manger. Gaara resta quelques secondes assis sur le lit, à méditer. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et décida qu'il aurait la nuit pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il se leva et lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Matsuri qui se rendait elle aussi dans la cuisine.

Gaara sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'il croisa son regard si profond. Il resta captivé par sa beauté si naturelle. Quant à Matsuri, elle était très mal à l'aise de voir que le kazekage la dévisageait, il devait sûrement se dire qu'elle avait une sale tête. Matsuri se sentait épuisée par sa journée et sa mission et savait qu'elle avait de grosses cernes et la peau pâle. Mais ça, Gaara ne le voyait pas.

\- Matsuri : Gaara-sama, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire pour tout à l'heure. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie.

\- Gaara : Je sais que j'ai agit violemment mais… Je n'ai pas supporté qu'un pervers comme Seruno s'en prenne à mon ancienne élève.

Matsuri rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça ?! OH MON DIEU, EST-CE QU'IL VENAIT DE LUI FAIRE UN CLIN D'ŒIL ?!

Gaara quant à lui s'insulta mentalement. Est-ce qu'il était en train de la draguer ?! EST-CE QU'IL VENAIT DE LUI FAIRE UN CLIN D'ŒIL ?! Il ne savait même pas qu'il savait faire des clins d'œil…

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la cuisine, ils reçurent une pluie de grain de riz.

\- Kankuro : VIVE LES JEUNES MARIES !

Matsuri manqua de faire une attaque et Gaara ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il regarda son frère avec son plus beau regard de tueur. Kankuro déglutit difficilement en reculant.

\- Kankuro : Du calme, c'était juste une blague !

Ils mangèrent en silence. Pour changer l'ambiance si tendue, Temari décida de parler à Gaara des problèmes administratifs de Suna et ils parlèrent du travail tout le repas, sauf Matsuri qui se contentait d'écouter.

A peine une demi-heure après Matsuri était dans son lit. Elle avait beau avoir beaucoup de raisons de se prendre la tête, elle était littéralement épuisée à cause de sa mission et de sa journée riche en émotions.

Gaara lui, méditait dans sa chambre. Il était allongé dans son lit, en pyjama. Alors comme ça il était plus ou moins amoureux de Matsuri ? Il ne savait pas trop s'il était amoureux ou pas… C'était la première fois que Gaara méditait sur ce qu'il ressentait. D'habitude, il méditait sur l'avenir de Suna, son rôle de kazekage, sa réputation dans la ville,…

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment amoureux ? Ou juste attiré ? Etait-il vraiment attiré ? Il pensa à elle, son visage, ses cheveux, son… corps. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant quelque chose durcir dans son pantalon de pyjama. Clairement, il était attiré… Voir cette bosse au niveau de son bas-ventre l'agaçait, il avait l'air stupide. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le balcon pour être sûr que Matsuri n'y était pas. Ouf.

Bon maintenant… Etait-il amoureux ? Comment savoir s'il était amoureux… Il s'imagina l'embrasser. La bosse se manifesta encore plus et pendant quelques secondes il se laissa aller à imaginer un peu plus que simplement l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se surprit à penser à des choses sexuelles il sursauta et donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller. Gaara n'aimait pas penser à des choses sexuelles… D'ailleurs il ne s'était jamais masturbé. Il savait que c'était possible, il se doutait que c'était quelque chose d'agréable, mais il refusait de manquer de respect à une jeune femme en l'imaginant sous toutes les coutures. Alors se surprendre à manquer de respect à la femme qu'il aimait… Ca avait de quoi l'énerver. Une seconde… Venait-il de penser « la femme qu'il aimait » ? Intéressant… Il s'imagina Matsuri comme une femme ou même une mère. Clairement, c'était trop tôt pour dire si c'était comme cela qu'il la voyait, mais en tout cas, il concevait l'idée, ça ne le bloquait pas. Il repensa ensuite au pincement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté l'histoire avec Seruno, était-ce de la jalousie ? Et son excès de colère envers le jeune pervers ? Aurait-il agit comme cela s'il avait été simplement attiré ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Matsuri avait une place dans son cœur. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point la place était grande, mais en tout cas elle était là.

Ensuite… Kankuro lui avait fait comprendre que Matsuri l'appréciait sûrement. Il avait même dit que ça faisait longtemps. Il se remémora les réactions de Matsuri envers lui. Elle rougissait, bafouillait… Oui mais c'était parce qu'elle était timide. Quoi que… Il réfléchissait à la réaction qu'elle avait avec les autres. Elle bafouillait un peu, mais ne rougissait pas lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que Temari, Kankuro… Alors qu'avec lui, elle rougissait systématiquement ! Non… C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

En parlant de beau, est ce qu'il était possible qu'elle le trouve beau ? Il se demanda s'il était beau… Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question jusque là… Il se leva et se regarda dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. Il se contempla. C'était difficile sans savoir ce qui plaisait aux filles. Il réfléchit. Commençons par le corps… Son corps était musclé, svelte, son teint peut être un peu pâle. Il regarda ensuite son visage. Il avait des yeux verts marqués par le noir qui les entourait. Il avait des cheveux auburn, moins roux qu'à l'adolescence mais tout de même assez tiré vers cette couleur malgré tout. Il se demanda si c'était beau ou non. Finalement il en conclut que ça se mariait bien avec son teint et la couleur de ses yeux. Quant à l'ensemble de son visage… Il ne savait pas s'il était « beau », mais en tout cas il était à peu près sûr de ne pas être repoussant. Il était donc possible qu'elle soit attirée et qu'elle le trouve beau.

Il se demanda si elle était juste attirée ou plus ? Il se remémora la discussion sur le toit, il y a un mois. Elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, elle lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait. Si c'était de la simple attirance… Elle n'aurait sans doute pas réagit comme cela… Mais comment être sûr de ses sentiments… N'y avait-il pas autre chose ? Soudain il se remémora l'incendie. Quand il était entré chez elle et avait sauvé le plus d'affaires possibles. Il avait vu dans sa chambre, sur sa table de chevet une photo d'elle et lui. C'était une photo prise par l'académie. Il avait été agréablement surpris en la voyant. Surtout qu'elle était sur sa table de chevet, ce n'était pas rien ! Décidemment, il était fort possible que Matsuri nourrisse quelques sentiments pour lui…

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être en couple avec elle ? Elle était jeune… Mais mature ! Est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Il n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que oui il en avait envie. Il avait conscience que prendre une décision pareille bouleverserait sa vie… Il ne s'imaginait tout simplement pas ne pas vouloir essayer maintenant qu'il savait tout ça.

Le jeune homme se savait désormais désireux de vivre son premier amour. Vraiment désireux… Il regarda avec agacement l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon de pyjama. C'était la première fois qu'il en mourrait d'envie à ce point. Mais il refusait de faire cela à Matsuri. Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain privée et passa son visage à l'eau froide. Il avait réussi à maîtriser un démon qui vivait en lui, alors il pouvait bien contrôler ses hormones quand même ! Finalement il réussi à s'endormir, la boule au ventre. Car même s'il se sentait prêt à franchir un tel cap, il fallait encore y arriver !


	4. Chapter 4 : Franchir un cap

Le lendemain, Gaara passa sa journée dans son bureau à trier des dossiers, Matsuri s'entraînait à l'académie et Kankuro et Temari enseignaient à leurs jeunes élèves. Ce fut une journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et lorsque Matsuri rentra tard le soir elle était épuisée. Elle alla prendre une douche bien froide. Temari et Kankuro, quant à eux, se disputaient pour savoir qui cuisinerait et qui ferait la vaisselle. Après sa douche, Matsuri constata avec agacement qu'elle avait oublié ses vêtements dans la chambre. Enroulée dans sa serviette, elle prit donc ses affaires sales, entrouvrit la porte et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Sa porte de chambre était à une dizaine de mètres de celle de la salle de bain. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte et s'y appuya, soulagée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Gaara sur le balcon. Ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous elle. Heureusement, Gaara était de dos. Elle se cacha derrière le paravent pour se changer, gênée de se savoir nue à quelques mètres de Gaara, même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle finit par le rejoindre sur le balcon.

\- Matsuri: Bonjour Gaara-sama.

\- Gaara : Bonjour Matsuri.

Gaara avait ressenti sa présence bien avant qu'elle ne le salue. Il ne se retourna pas et continua de regarder vers l'horizon. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit aujourd'hui. Certes, il appréciait beaucoup Matsuri, mais elle restait tellement jeune. Elle avait 5 ans de moins que lui et était encore mineure pour 3 ans alors que lui en avait déjà 20 ans. Elle avait beau être mature, elle était tout simplement trop jeune pour vivre une histoire d'amour si sérieuse. Alors que faire ? L'oublier ? Attendre ? Il pouvait toujours la fréquenter secrètement et avoir une relation platonique pendant plusieurs années, cela ne le dérangerait pas, mais c'était tellement compliqué… Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne savait pas ce qui était raisonnable, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution…

\- Matsuri : J'ai l'impression que vous aimez beaucoup contempler la ville.

\- Gaara : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Matsuri : Et bien… L'immense baie vitrée dans votre bureau, le fait que vous soyez souvent sur ce balcon…

\- Gaara : Ca m'aide à réfléchir.

\- Matsuri : Et… Vous réfléchissez à quoi ?

Matsuri n'en revenait pas d'avoir une conversation avec cet homme si important. C'était tellement rare. Son seul objectif à cet instant était de ne pas rougir. Ne pas paraître stupide pourrait être bien également. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de séduire un jour le kazekage, mais elle espérait tout de même pouvoir devenir son amie un jour. Quoi qu'elle souffrirait certainement beaucoup le jour où il aurait une… Petite amie…

\- Gaara : D'habitude je réfléchis beaucoup à Suna… Son avenir, ses problèmes…

\- Matsuri : Et c'est le cas là ?

Gaara ne répondit pas. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Matsuri, toujours appuyé à la rambarde. Il la regarda quelques secondes. Elle était vraiment belle bon sang. Il adorait ses yeux, noirs et profonds…

\- Gaara : Pas vraiment non.

Il regarda de nouveau l'horizon. Matsuri jugea qu'elle n'avait pas à poser plus de question et que s'il ne lui disait pas ce dont il pensait, c'était que ça ne la regardait pas. Gaara était justement en train de se dire que la meilleure façon de faire avancer les choses, c'était de tâter le terrain. En bref, avoir une conversation avec elle. Il avait beau être plus troublé par elle depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments, il n'en perdait pas pour autant son air froid et impassible. Et son manque de tact…

\- Gaara : Matsuri, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

Matsuri manqua de s'évanouir. Elle devint rouge comme une tomate, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gaara. Elle essaya de parler mais sa voix était tellement aigue qu'elle était quasi imperceptible.

\- Matsuri: Pourquoivousmedemandezça?

\- Gaara : Parce que cela m'intrigue.

\- Matsuri : Euh je…

Gaara, la fixait, amusé de sa réaction même s'il ne le montrait pas. Matsuri, qui ne voulait vraiment pas répondre, décida de renverser la situation.

\- Matsuri : Et vous ?

Gaara ne put retenir un quasi imperceptible rougissement et un haussement de sourcil, ce qui n'échappa pas à Matsuri non plus. Celle-ci cru mourir sur place… Alors il y avait une chanceuse… Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ? Elle devait sûrement être magnifique. Matsuri avait envie de pleurer mais se retint. Elle savait qu'une situation comme celle là arriverait un jour, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça viendrait si vite. Il était évident que si elle ne fréquentait pas le kazekage, une autre fille le ferait. Il était tellement… Tellement tout !

\- Matsuri : Qui est-ce ?

\- Gaara : Et toi ?

Matsuri s'indigna!

\- Matsuri : Ne me retournez pas ma question !

\- Gaara : Tu as fait la même chose il y a une minute.

\- Matsuri : Oui mais… Moi de toute façon… Je… Je n'aime personne !

\- Gaara : Si c'était le cas tu aurais répondu plus tôt.

\- Matsuri: ...

\- Gaara : Alors qui est-ce ?

\- Matsuri : Ca ne sert à rien… De toute façon c'est voué à l'échec. Je préfère juste oublier et ne pas en parler.

\- Gaara : Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est voué à l'échec ?

Matsuri avait les larmes aux yeux.

Gaara savait, il en était sûr : elle parlait de lui. Il avait tellement envie de savoir.

Matsuri se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, de toute façon tant qu'elle ne dirait pas le nom de la personne, elle pouvait lui en parler. C'était surtout si elle refusait d'en parler qu'il se douterait de quelque chose.

\- Matsuri : Il est trop bien pour moi, c'est tout.

\- Gaara : Trop bien pour toi ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Matsuri : Et bien… Trop intelligent… Trop fort… Trop occupé… Et de toute façon il est plus âgé, il… Il ne s'intéresserait pas à quelqu'un comme moi…

\- Gaara : Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

Matsuri avait peur d'en dire trop.

\- Matsuri : Euh… C'est évident c'est tout ! Et puis…

Elle devint rouge comme une tomate.

\- Matsuri : Je ne suis pas assez belle, alors que lui…

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle trouvait que ça faisait un peu pitié…

\- Gaara: Lui?

\- Matsuri : A mes yeux c'est le plus… Le plus bel homme du village.

Elle était rouge comme une tomate et Gaara était très touché, il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine... Il trouvait aussi ça vraiment adorable et mignon. Et pour que le kazekage trouve quelqu'un de mignon il fallait vraiment le faire.

\- Gaara : Tu sais Matsuri, tu es très jolie toi aussi.

Matsuri se sentit défaillir. Elle se maintenait à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Gaara venait de dire qu'elle était « très jolie ».

\- Gaara : En supposant que cet homme soit intéressé par toi, est ce que tu te sentirais prête à vivre une histoire d'amour avec lui ?

\- Matsuri : Oui bien sûr !

Gaara haussa un sourcil, cette discussion devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

\- Gaara : Mais tu es encore un peu jeune pour vivre cela non ?

\- Matsuri : Ma grand-mère me répétait souvent qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour vivre une histoire d'amour. Tant qu'on le ressent en nous. Moi cet homme j'en suis folle amoureuse depuis tellement longtemps…

Matsuri était à bout de nerf, plus elle parlait et plus elle se sentait mal et réalisait à quel point elle allait être malheureuse en voyant Gaara avec une autre fille. Elle en oublia de s'arrêter de parler. Et plus elle parlait et plus les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Matsuri : Pourtant j'ai tout fait ! Tout pour l'oublier ! Je l'ai évité, je me suis entraînée pour me consacrer uniquement à mon avenir en tant que Ninja. Mais je suis malgré tout de temps en temps confrontée à le revoir et à chaque fois tout refait surface. J'ai essayé de le voir autrement, de changer mes objectifs. Je me suis dit que ce serait déjà bien s'il devenait un ami, mais je n'arrive pas à le voir comme tel… Je me sens tellement faible et ridicule, je sais que je ne l'aurai jamais, je sais qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, mais une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer et… C'est plus douloureux que n'importe quelle blessure physique… Et la douleur ne s'est pas atténuée depuis le temps… Au contraire elle ne fait que croître ! Je pensais que mes sentiments disparaîtraient avec le temps mais ça fait 4 ans que je ne pense qu'à lui et à personne d'autre…

\- Gaara : 4 ANS ?

Gaara se retourna vivement vers elle, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Il était prit d'une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour la réconforter et lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien fait d'espérer pendant tout ce temps. Mais il ne savait pas comment on embrassait une fille… Il avait trop peur de lui faire mal, peur ou tout simplement de faire n'importe quoi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire…

Matsuri s'essuya les yeux, honteuse de pleurer devant le kazekage.

\- Matsuri : Je suis désolée Gaara-sama je… Je suis ridicule.

\- Gaara : Non Matsuri je t'assure que tu ne l'es pas.

Il finit par faire ce que son corps lui ordonnait et prit Matsuri par la main, ce qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de la jeune ninja, et il l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il la souleva et s'installa allongé avec elle contre lui la laissa pleurer tout en la serrant fort contre lui. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux pour la réconforter.

Matsuri était tellement choquée qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle état contre le torse du kazekage allongée dans son lit et il lui caressait les cheveux. C'était tellement agréable et en même temps si douloureux de se dire que c'était sûrement la première et dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle vivait une chose pareille. Elle se laissa bercer par les caresses de Gaara, profitant au maximum de cet instant. Elle ne pleurait plus et fermait les yeux, savourant son odeur, savourant le contact de sa joue contre son torse, de ses bras autour de lui. Gaara sentit qu'elle s'était calmée et décida que c'était le temps d'agir.

\- Gaara : Matsuri… Je sais de qui tu parles depuis tout à l'heure.

Matsuri se figea sur place, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. NON ! Elle réalisa comme elle devait avoir l'air stupide. Elle venait de lui faire littéralement la déclaration d'amour la plus pathétique de l'histoire de l'humanité. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir mais n'en trouva même pas la force. Elle se contenta juste de ne plus bouger, les muscles contractés, la peur au ventre. Qu'allait-il dire maintenant ?

\- Gaara : Je me trouve un peu bête de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt tout cela tu sais. Tu viens de me faire réaliser à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir depuis toutes ces années… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte, et même si je ne le mérite pas… Saches que moi aussi j'ai envie de vivre une histoire d'amour avec toi.

Le cœur de Matsuri éclata littéralement dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de joie en elle, c'était la sensation la plus incroyable au monde. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible, elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Elle releva la tête et se trouva face à face avec Gaara, elle le regardait avec d'immenses yeux larmoyants, elle tentait de sourire mais était incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit tant elle était heureuse.

Gaara lui fit un léger sourire, ce qui était un exploit ! Doucement il sécha les larmes de Matsuri avec son pouce et lui caressa la joue. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser ! Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne et rêvait de connaître cette sensation. Doucement, il se releva, prit Matsuri par l'épaule et la poussa tendrement afin qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le dos. Il passa sa main sur son visage doucement et caressa sa fine bouche du bout des doigts. Elle était rouge comme jamais et semblait tellement heureuse. Leur cœur battaient à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Doucement, très lentement, Gaara approcha son visage du sien. Matsuri n'osait ni bouger ni respirer tant ceci lui paraissait irréel. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de distance pour la regarder dans les yeux. Matsuri n'en revenait pas, non seulement Gaara était sur le point de l'embrasser mais, en plus, il rougissait... Puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement, Gaara eu comme un frisson qui lui traversa tout le corps. Doucement, il captura les lèvres de son amie avec les siennes et l'embrassa. C'était tellement agréable !

\- Ordre du jour: A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE!

Ils sursautèrent et Matsuri réussit à bondir du lit avant que Temari ne rentre dans la chambre.

\- Temari : Bah… Qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ?

\- Matsuri : Gaara-sama voulait me parler de mon entraînement.

\- Temari : Ah… Très bien ! Bon à table !

Lorsque Temari referma la porte derrière elle, Matsuri soupira de soulagement et se retourna timidement vers Gaara. Il était assis sur le lit et la regardait avec un sourire amusé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son sourire était incroyablement beau et que c'était bien dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas en profiter plus. D'un autre côté elle pouvait aussi être fière d'être une des rares personnes à avoir la chance de voir ce si beau visage s'illuminer…

\- Gaara : Tu mens mieux que je ne le pensais…

Matsuri sourit, elle non plus ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour trouver une excuse aussi rapidement, d'autant plus que depuis 5 minutes une voix criait en elle « JE SORS AVEC LE KAZEKAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE » ! Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, mais savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle évite de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Matsuri : Je suppose que j'ai bien fait de ne pas lui dire la vérité ?

\- Gaara : Oui, attendons un peu avant de le dire à Temari et Kankuro…

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine en silence, le cœur de Matsuri battait à tout rompre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Elle avait espéré ce moment pendant de si nombreuses années… Elle était incapable de réaliser la chance qu'elle avait ! C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai ! Elle rêvassait tranquillement en mangeant son riz au curry, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se demandait comment Gaara faisait pour paraître si indifférent, il semblait comme d'habitude et parlait des jeunes ninjas de l'académie avec Temari et Kankuro. Matsuri se demanda comment ils allaient être désormais… Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait entre eux et comment ils allaient construire leur couple. « Leur couple », cette expression fit naître un nouveau sourire béat sur son visage.

\- Kankuro: Eh oh Matsuriiii!

\- Matsuri : Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Kankuro : Ca fait 3 fois que je t'appelle, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Matsuri : Rien pardon !

\- Temari : Pourquoi tu as un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles collé au visage depuis tout à l'heure ?

Matsuri rougit face à cet interrogatoire et croisa le regard de Gaara. Celui-ci lui fit un micro-sourire qui n'échappa pas à Temari ! Celle-ci bondit de sa chaise comme une folle !

\- Temari : OH MON DIEU ! VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE C'EST CA ?! C'EST POUR CA QU'ELLE ETAIT DANS TA CHAMBRE TOUT A L'HEURE !

\- Gaara : Calmes toi Temari…

\- Kankuro : C'est vrai ? Elle a raison ? Vous… Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Matsuri: ...

\- Gaara : Ecoutez, c'est tout nouveau pour nous alors n'en faites pas tout un fromage s'il vous plaît. On voulait attendre un peu avant que vous ne l'appreniez. Maintenant pourrait-on manger tranquillement ?

Matsuri fut impressionnée par le sang froid dont Gaara faisait preuve. Si seulement elle avait ce tempérament, c'était tellement classe et… Sexy. Elle faillit s'étrangler en pensant ça. Soudain Kankuro sursauta !

\- Kankuro : Eh mais ! Comment ça elle était dans ta chambre ? Tu les as surpris en train de batifoler sous la couette Temari ?!

Cette fois, ce fut Gaara qui piqua un fard.

\- Gaara : Kankuro ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

Il allait se jeter sur son frère pour le frapper lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Il constata que le siège de Matsuri était vide. La pauvre venait de vivre trop d'émotions d'un coup et s'était littéralement évanouie sous le coup de la panique. Voir Gaara rougir en entendant Kankuro suggérer de telles choses était juste inimaginable pour elle.

\- Temari : Rôh les mecs… Vous êtes vraiment pas possibles !

\- Gaara : Mais c'est lui ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit Kankuro !?

Gaara prit Matsuri dans ses bras comme s'il portait un nouveau-né. Elle commençait doucement à revenir à ses esprits et entendait la conversation. Cependant, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux.

\- Kankuro : Quoi ?! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Si vous êtes ensemble ce n'est pas impossible que vous couchiez non ?

\- Gaara : Kankuro est ce que tu réalises qu'elle n'a que 15 ans ? Je viens de te dire que c'était tout nouveau pour nous ! On s'est juste embrassé, on n'était pas encore ensemble il y a une heure. Comment est ce que tu peux ne serait-ce que imaginer que je puisse lui faire une chose pareille ?!

\- Kankuro : Ben… T'es un mec. Oses me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Gaara: ...

Il ricanait devant son petit frère ce qui donna envie à Gaara de lui faire avaler tout le sable qu'il avait dans sa gourde. Au moment où il allait lui répondre violemment Temari intervint.

\- Temari : Kankuro, laisse le tranquille.

Gaara alla dans sa chambre avec Matsuri dans les bras. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et constata qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. Il s'accroupi par terre afin que sa tête arrive en face de celle de Matsuri et passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les caresser délicatement.

\- Gaara : Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Kankuro est un idiot.

\- Matsuri : Il ne pensait pas à mal…

\- Gaara: Ca va?

\- Matsuri : Oui… Je suis désolée d'être tombée comme ça, je ne comprends pas… J'ai… Paniqué.

\- Gaara : C'est normal, tu es jute un peu émotive, je trouve ça attendrissant.

Les pommettes de Matsuri reprirent vite des couleurs face à tous ces beaux compliments. Elle se sentait apaisée face au doux regard qu'il avait pour elle. Toutefois, une question lui brûlait les lèvres et elle finit par craquer.

\- Matsuri : Alors… Gaara-sama vous pensez que…

\- Gaara : Oh la ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Matsuri: Pardon?

\- Gaara : Matsuri je pense que tu peux me tutoyer désormais… Et m'appeler simplement Gaara.

Matsuri avait elle-même trouvé bizarre de le vouvoyer, mais elle y était tellement habituée !

\- Matsuri : Vous avez… Euh… Pardon ! Tu as raison. Je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour m'y faire en revanche…

\- Gaara : Ce n'est pas grave, que voulais-tu me demander ?

\- Matsuri : Ah euh… Non ! Non, rien.

Gaara haussa un sourcil. Il comprit que c'était quelque chose d'intime et sourit légèrement. Elle était si mignonne…

\- Gaara : Matsuri… Dis-moi. Tu ne dois plus hésiter à me poser des questions maintenant…

\- Matsuri : J'ai… j'ai peur de… ta réaction.

\- Gaara : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Matsuri : Bien… Alors… Tu penses que je suis trop jeune ?

\- Gaara : … Oh. Tu as entendu la conversation que j'ai eue avec Kankuro ?

\- Matsuri : … Un peu.

\- Gaara : Et bien… Ton âge était une des rares raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été réticent à l'idée de te « fréquenter ». Malgré cela je te trouve très mature donc ne t'inquiète pas. Après… Je ne sais pas si on devrait avoir cette conversation à un stade si précoce de notre relation mais… Disons que je m'attends à ce que l'on vive une relation relativement platonique car tu es encore jeune pour… Connaître plus.

Matsuri piqua un fard et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller. « Connaître plus »… Ces mots lui donnèrent un frisson qui parcouru tout son corps. Certes elle ne se sentait pas prête mais… Elle n'avait pas envie de contraindre Gaara. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda de nouveau son tout nouveau petit ami.

\- Matsuri : Tu sais je ne suis pas si jeune. Et comme tu dis, je suis mature.

\- Gaara: Matsuri ...

\- Matsuri : Et toi dans tout ça ?

\- Gaara : Matsuri je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. Ecoutes moi. Je sais que tu as peur que cela m'ennuie d'attendre mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, je n'ai jamais connu de relation proche avec quelqu'un jusque là et le simple fait de t'embrasser c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Nous allons prendre notre temps d'accord. Et je vois bien que tu n'es pas prête du tout. Tu es si pure…

Matsuri acquiesça doucement et sourit à Gaara. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

\- Matsuri : Merci Gaara.

\- Gaara : De rien.

\- Matsuri : Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

\- Gaara : Bien sûr.

Matsuri se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait pas vraiment si cela ce faisait de demander ça… Mais elle mourrait d'envie de savoir !

\- Matsuri : Combien de filles tu as déjà embrassé ?

Gaara haussa un sourcil, surpris par une question si directe !

\- Gaara : Tu es la seule.

Matsuri ouvrit ses yeux si grands que l'on ne voyait plus qu'eux sur son visage. Elle espérait secrètement être la seule mais pensait sincèrement que c'était impossible.

\- Matsuri : Mais c'est impossible ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'avais jamais embrassé la moindre fille alors que tu as 20 ans ?

\- Gaara : Pourquoi est ce que je te mentirais ?

\- Matsuri : Je n'en sais rien… Même pas un petit bisou ? Un minuscule petit bisou sur la bouche ?

\- Gaara: Ne pas.

\- Matsuri : … Ouah…

\- Gaara : Et toi ?

Matsuri rougit. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais embrassé d'autres hommes, mais le dire à Gaara, c'était autre chose ! Elle se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour avoir toujours cet air impassible…

\- Matsuri : Seulement toi.

\- Gaara : Tant mieux.

Il approcha lentement son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis le début du repas. C'était tellement bon ! Ses lèvres étaient si douces… Désireuse de plus de contact, Matsuri entraina doucement Gaara sur le lit avec elle et se blottit contre lui. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et captura ses lèvres avec encore plus de passion. Il caressait doucement le bras de Matsuri avec le revers sa main, sentant sa peau si douce…

Gaara se sentait si bien… Tellement bien. Mais le souci quand on n'a jamais connu le moindre contact avec une fille, c'est que l'on est vite émoustillé pour peu de choses… C'est ainsi qu'il sentit très vite une chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre, cette même chaleur qui lui donna une envie folle de passer sa main sous le tee-shirt de Matsuri. Il sentit qu'une bosse commençait à se former au niveau de son entre-jambe et décida de mettre un terme à tout cela avant que Matsuri ne s'en rendre compte. Il mit fin au baiser et embrassa le front de sa jeune amoureuse avec tendresse.

\- Gaara : Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Matsuri : D'a… D'accord. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre alors. Bonne nuit.

Gaara sourit en pensant que si elle n'était pas prête à dormir avec lui, elle était à des kilomètres de se sentir prête à se donner à lui. Et dire qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire croire l'inverse. Pour le coup, il trouvait cela légèrement immature, mais il savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas satisfait d'elle. Elle se trompait tellement… Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient ensemble et il se sentait déjà un autre homme. Il échangea un dernier baiser avec Matsuri et ils se quittèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5 : Evolution

Cela faisait 1 mois que Gaara et Matsuri vivaient une relation secrète. Seuls Temari et Kankuro étaient au courant de l'histoire que vivaient « les deux tourtereaux », comme Kankuro aimait les appeler. Presque tous les jours se ressemblaient et Gaara et Matsuri n'avaient que très peu d'occasion de se voir seul à seul. Tous les jours Gaara partait pour la tour de Suna à 5h du matin et y restait jusqu'à 20h. Matsuri, quant à elle, s'entraînait de 8h à 18h chaque jour. Lorsqu'elle rentrait elle prenait une bonne douche froide et aidait Temari à faire la cuisine. Ils passaient à table quand Gaara rentrait. C'était seulement après le repas qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver tous les deux, vers 21h, dans une de leur chambre, c'était souvent celle de Gaara. Mais Matsuri était tellement fatiguée de son entraînement qu'elle ne tenait pas bien longtemps. A 23h, elle retournait dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils discutaient la plupart du temps. Matsuri n'osait jamais embrasser Gaara, c'était toujours lui qui venait à elle et il l'embrassait seulement pour lui dire bonjour et au revoir. Lorsqu'ils discutaient, ils ne se touchaient pas beaucoup non plus. Leur relation était réellement platonique et ça leur allait à tous les deux. Matsuri étant encore jeune et Gaara n'ayant pas l'habitude du contact, cela ne choquait personne. Bien sûr, le premier jour Gaara se souvenait avoir été un peu plus entreprenant, ils s'étaient embrassé de façon un peu plus passionnée et il se souvenait même avoir du mettre fin à la séance pour que Matsuri ne sente pas son excitation, mais c'était dans la folie de l'instant.

Ce jour là Gaara avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Les anciens lui avaient prit la tête avec des histoires de mariage qui permettrait des alliances commerciales et politiques. Gaara savait que la décision lui appartenait mais c'était très compliqué de gérer cela avec les anciens. Il n'était pas prêt à rendre officielle et publique sa relation avec Matsuri car elle était encore très jeune et que cela pourrait être mal vu. Il faudrait attendre qu'elle ait au moins 16 ans, dans 2 mois. Et puis… Pour montrer au village que ce n'était pas une simple amourette mais bien quelque chose de sérieux, les anciens lui demanderaient certainement de la faire vivre chez lui, et il se voyait mal demander ça à Matsuri au bout de 3 mois de relation. Bien sûr elle vivait déjà chez lui, mais c'était transitoire.

En plus de tout ça, des ninjas qu'il avait envoyés i mois en mission d'infiltration étaient revenus la queue entre les pattes : échec total. Il avait donc enlevé à Suna 3 de ses meilleurs Ninja pendant des mois pour… Rien. Sans parler des heures et des heures de paperasse dont il ne sortait plus. Il songeait de plus en plus à prendre quelqu'un pour l'assister. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Kankuro.

Enfin, pour couronner le tout, Kiri menaçait d'arrêter tout commerce avec Suna à cause d'un malentendu… Et il allait devoir passer des jours à régler ce conflit. Il rentra donc plus tard que d'habitude, à 22h, épuisé et énervé par cette journée désastreuse, une énorme pile de dossier sous le bras.

\- Temari : Ca va ?

\- Gaara : Non.

\- Temari : Je sais que tu as passé une sale journée… Alors je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré !

Gaara remercia sa sœur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Temari. Il commença à manger quand Kankuro arriva.

\- Kankuro : Yo.

\- Gaara : Kankuro j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu me trouves une personne pour m'assister. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois, je ne suis pas assez efficace. En ce moment c'est particulièrement laborieux et les piles de dossier ne font que s'agrandir.

\- Kankuro : Bien, je m'occupe de ça dès demain. A vrai dire j'ai déjà une petite idée !

\- Gaara : Ah oui ?

\- Kankuro : Oui, une de mes élèves. Elle a 17 ans et n'ai pas très heureuse en tant que Ninja. On a eu une discussion il y a quelques semaines et elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, mais qu'elle avait envie d'être utile à Suna malgré tout. Je pense que cette fonction pourrait lui plaire et qu'elle pourrait être douée.

\- Gaara : Parfait, comment s'appelle t'elle ?  
\- Kankuro : Meria. Bon, je ne te cache pas qu'elle est peut être un peu superficielle.

\- Gaara : Au point où j'en suis… Je prends ce qui vient tu sais !

Et Gaara se mit à parler de l'académie avec Temari. Elle lui annonça que le financement serait insuffisant cette année et qu'il faudrait sûrement demander de l'aide à un autre village pour un prêt d'argent, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de Gaara.

\- Temari : C'est ça ou on augmente les impôts.

\- Gaara : Bon très bien… Temari, je te rédige ça cette nuit. Demain tu pars pour Konoha.

\- Temari : QUOI ?!

\- Gaara : Tu connais mieux l'école que quiconque, et elle est encore au stade d'essai. Il nous faut parfaire nos techniques d'enseignement et Konoha possède la meilleure école formatrice de Ninja. Je veux que tu y passes autant de temps qu'il le faut. Je suis sûr que Tsunade-sama acceptera de nous donner de solides bases. Et je t'enverrai la demande de financement plus tard pour ne pas trop en demander d'un coup.

\- Temari : En gros, tu m'envoies pour plusieurs mois à Konoha, comme ça ?

\- Gaara : Temari c'est pour le bien du village !

\- Temari : Je sais bien mais….

\- Gaara : S'il te plaît. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Kankuro : Et si j'allais avec elle ?

\- Gaara : Hors de question, je n'envoie pas mes deux meilleurs Ninjas en dehors de l'école.

\- Kankuro : Mais je suis aussi un enseignant, j'ai besoin d'être formé.

\- Gaara : J'ai besoin de toi à Suna Kankuro. Et il faut quelqu'un pour gérer les élèves de Temari en son absence.

\- Kankuro : Bien…

\- Gaara : Je sais que c'est une décision très rapide Temari, mais tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre que c'est important.

\- Temari : Oui très bien, je vais faire mes affaires.

Temari partit et Kankuro soupira. Elle devait sûrement être très énervée, quelle ambiance de merde… Et lui qui allait devoir tenir la chandelle pendant les prochains mois ! Heureusement que les deux tourtereaux n'étaient pas du genre mielleux. En fait, c'était même impressionnant à quel point ils avaient l'air d'être tout sauf ensemble. Gaara se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre avec sa pile de dossier sous les bras. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à rédiger son parchemin pour Konoha. Il était très stressé par tous les problèmes de Suna et ne voulait vraiment pas rater cette demande.

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un frapper à la porte mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop omnibulé par son travail. Matsuri entrouvrit la porte timidement et vit son petit ami en train de travailler sur son bureau. Elle fut un peu vexée de constater qu'il ne l'avait même pas prévenu lorsqu'il était rentré. Elle avait entendu parler dans la cuisine mais pensait que c'était Temari et Kankuro sans Gaara. Lorsqu'elle vit la pile de dossier sur son bureau, elle comprit qu'ils avaient sûrement passé une heure à parler de politique, sans elle… Elle avait toujours été un peu vexée de constater qu'il ne lui demandait jamais son avis quant à ses problèmes pour Suna. C'est vrai qu'elle était loin d'être experte mais tout de même, elle était sa petite amie ! Parfois elle avait l'impression d'être un boulet pour lui… Elle tenta de ne pas se sentir agacée en se disant qu'elle passait déjà peu de temps avec Gaara, alors ce n'était pas pour mal le passer en lui reprochant des choses. Elle s'approcha donc gentiment du bureau du kazekage et lui déposa un furtif bisou sur la tempe, le rose aux joues.

\- Gaara : Ce n'est pas le moment Matsuri.

Matsuri ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée ! Etait-il sérieux ? Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton !? Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression d'être un boulet pour lui. C'était pire que ça, elle avait l'impression d'être sa fille ! Elle partit, vexée et se rendit dans le salon où elle vit Kankuro en train de feuilleter de la paperasse.

\- Matsuri : Je peux t'aider ?

\- Kankuro : Mmmh… Non c'est bon… Merci.

\- Matsuri : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Kankuro : Je trouve une assistante pour Gaara. Enfin, le connaissant ce sera plus une secrétaire qu'autre chose.

\- Matsuri : Gaara veut une assistante ?

\- Kankuro : Oui, il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Matsuri : Non !

\- Kankuro : Ah…

\- Matsuri : Et pourquoi « une » ?

Kankuro sentit que Matsuri n'était pas d'humeur du tout, décidemment c'était une sale soirée. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là.

\- Kankuro : Non enfin un ou une mais j'ai déjà trouvé et il s'avère que c'est « une ».

\- Matsuri : Et c'est qui ?

\- Kankuro : Euh… Tu connais Meria ?

\- Matsuri : … Elle ?

\- Kankuro : Oui, je trouve qu'elle peut être très bien pour ça.

\- Matsuri : Si tu le dis.

Elle partit du salon plus énervée que jamais et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, les larmes aux yeux. MERIA ?! Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette fille et savait parfaitement qu'elle était une groupie du kazekage. Elle allait passer son temps à le draguer. Et elle était… Vraiment belle, et son corps était parfait. AAAAAAAAAH ! Matsuri se déchaîna sur son oreiller en l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en sache plus... Peut être que si elle proposait de l'aide à Gaara, celui-ci accepterait et ils pourraient parler un peu. Elle pourrait donc lui poser innocemment quelques questions sur sa journée, et donc sur le fait qu'il souhaitait une assistante. Et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé à elle d'abord ? Pourquoi cette idiote de Meria remplissait les conditions et pas elle ?! Il allait voir, elle allait lui proposer de l'aide et être tellement efficace qu'il aurait envie de la prendre elle comme assistante ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et entra dans la chambre de Gaara, cette fois elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Elle se dirigea doucement vers lui en tentant de garder son sang froid.

\- Matsuri : J'aimerais t'aider.

\- Gaara : Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment.

Matsuri se retint de lui éclater une chaise sur le crâne.

\- Matsuri : Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire ? Trier des dossiers ? Ecrire quelque chose ? T'aider à réfléchir ?

Gaara soupira d'agacement et se retourna vers Matsuri.

\- Gaara : Matsuri, j'ai passé une sale journée. Je sais que tu aimerais passer du temps avec moi et j'aimerais aussi mais là je dois travailler c'est important.

Ah parce qu'elle n'était pas importante peut être ? Matsuri tenta une dernière fois de garder son sang froid.

\- Matsuri : Justement, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, c'est pour ça que je veux t'aider. Je peux même retourner à ton bureau s'il faut trier des dossiers ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Gaara : Non merci c'est bon, pas besoin.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait besoin. Cette fois elle craqua, elle en avait marre de faire la fille gentille si c'était pour se faire traiter d'incapable.

\- Matsuri : Oh et puis vas te faire foutre.

Elle partit, furieuse, et alla directement dans sa chambre par la porte qui la reliait à celle de Gaara. Elle claqua la porte et s'immobilisa dans sa chambre la main sur la bouche, abasourdie.

\- Matsuri : Oh mon dieu je viens de dire au kazekage d'aller se faire foutre.

Gaara avait la bouche entrouverte avec un air ébahi, il tenait son stylo incapable d'écrire. Il regardait dans le vide, la phrase que Matsuri venait de prononcer résonnait dans sa tête : « va te faire foutre ».

\- Gaara : Non mais elle est sérieuse là ?

Il se leva, énervé et entra dans sa chambre, le regard noir. Elle se retourna vivement, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait l'air choquée elle-même.

\- Gaara : Tu as dit quoi là ?

Matsuri était sur le point de s'excuser et elle se rappela toutes les fois où elle l'avait bouclé alors qu'elle avait juste envie de lui dire ce qui l'énervait. Sans compter le fait qu'il la traitait comme une enfant, un boulet. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et croisa les bras en faisant semblant d'être sûre d'elle.

\- Matsuri : Je t'ai dit… D'aller te faire foutre.

Gaara haussa les sourcils et se tut, créant un silence pesant. Il attendit que Matsuri s'explique. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Celle-ci explosa littéralement.

\- Matsuri : UNE ASSISTANTE ? POURQUOI PAS UNE SECRETAIRE SALOPE TANT QUE TU Y ES ? Et merci de m'en parler hein ! Je vois que mon avis compte beaucoup pour toi ! Et non seulement tu veux une assistante, mais en plus : MERIA ?! Tu es au courant que cette fille est la plus grosse chaudière de Suna ?! Tu trouves qu'il fait pas assez chaud dans ton bureau c'est ça ?! Et je peux savoir pourquoi une fille qui a le QI d'une huître a le privilège de devenir ton assistante et t'aider à gérer tes plus gros dossiers alors que moi tu ne me demandes même pas mon avis pour choisir la couleur de la salle de classe de l'académie ?!

Tu rentres et tu ne me dis même pas bonjour, tu parles avec ton frère et ta sœur, tu me mets complètement de côté ! Et quand je viens te voir tu me dis « C'est pas le moment Matsuri » !

Elle venait d'imiter Gaara en prenant une voix ridicule de gros balourd.

\- Matsuri : JE SUIS PAS TA FILLE, JE SUIS PAS TON BOULET, JE SUIS TA COPINE ! OUI JE SAIS C'EST SURPRENANT ET MOI-MEME JE N'AI PAS BEAUCOUP LA SENSATION DE L'ÊTRE MAIS C'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS !

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle était au bout du rouleau. Elle se demanda s'il allait s'énerver. Elle se demanda s'il allait rompre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et sanglota, le visage dans les mains.

Gaara prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas eu un comportement correct avec elle ces derniers temps, et voilà qu'il lui faisait encore du mal.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, passa en bras autour de ses épaules et déposa une main sur sa cuisse. Ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une syncope car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en contact avec lui.

\- Gaara : Excuse-moi Matsuri. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que tu sois mon assistante c'est parce que tu es une très bonne ninja et que j'ai besoin de toi sur le terrain, besoin de toi pour remplir des missions. C'est là que tu es la meilleure.

Gaara s'arrêta, hésitant.

\- Gaara : Et bientôt… J'aurai besoin de toi pour enseigner.

Matsuri releva la tête, abasourdie. Que venait-il de dire ?

\- Gaara : J'aimerais bien que tu passes l'examen de junnin cette année, je suis certain que tu peux y arriver. Et quand tu l'auras, je te nommerai professeur à l'académie. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

\- Matsuri : C… C'est vrai ?

\- Gaara : Oui bien sûr… Alors, tu penses toujours que je te considère comme un boulet ?

\- Matsuri : N… Non… Mais pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de politique ou de Suna avec moi ?

\- Gaara : Parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui je n'en parle pas. Tu es la seule avec qui je peux me détendre et parler d'autre chose. Tu arrives à me faire oublier ma journée, ça me fait du bien.

\- Matsuri : Je te fais du bien ?

\- Gaara : Bien sûr que oui. Je t'aime, c'est normal que j'ai envie de profiter de toi et que je mette mon travail de côté non ?

Matsuri bondit du lit, les deux mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Gaara ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait de faire ça.

\- Matsuri : Qu… Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?!

Gaara réfléchit. Il comprit que les 3 mots tant redoutés étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne fasse attention. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il voulait lui dire mais… Ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il se leva donc et prit les mains de Matsuri en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Gaara : Je viens de te dire que je t'aime.

Le cœur de Matsuri explosa dans sa poitrine et pour la toute première fois, elle osa. Elle se jeta sur Gaara et l'embrassa avec fougue. Celui-ci fut très surpris et se laissa vite aller à tant d'affection. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si proche d'elle physiquement. Il la souleva et l'attira jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et continua de l'embrasser. Puis il calma doucement le rythme et commença à descendre pour lui déposer des légers baisers dans le cou. Il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il sentit son sexe devenir dur comme du bois mais fut incapable de s'arrêter. Il remonta et l'embrassa de nouveau, faisait attention à ce qu'elle ne sente pas quelque chose de dur contre elle. Matsuri, prise d'une folie incontrôlable, retourna vivement Gaara et s'appuya sur lui. C'est là qu'elle le sentit, contre sa cuisse. Le sexe dur et désireux de son amoureux. Elle rougit incapable de bouger plus, savourant cet instant si incroyable. Leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient, une boule au ventre, la respiration saccadée. Gaara savait qu'il devait mettre fin à cette partie de plaisir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère, mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Peut être avait il même envie que ça dégénère ? Doucement Matsuri mit une main sur la mâchoire de Gaara et entrouvrit doucement sa bouche, celui-ci se laissa faire, se demandant ce qu'elle manigançait… Doucement, Matsuri approcha sa bouche entrouverte de celle de Gaara et y fit glisser sa langue. Leur langue se caressèrent et cela fit oublier à Gaara jusqu'à son prénom. Celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui donna à Matsuri une envie folle de lui. La cadence de leur baiser s'accéléra petit à petit. Et Gaara commença à passer une main sous le tee-shirt de Matsuri, il en rêvait tellement de sentir sa peau douce. Il remonta doucement sa main jusqu'à la base de son soutien gorge et arrêta doucement le baiser pour l'interroger de regard. Matsuri sourit, elle hésita à faire quelque chose qui pourrait peut être le choquer. Mais elle en avait tellement envie… Oh et puis zut ! Un peu de folie ne ferait pas de mal ! Elle se mit à califourchon sur Gaara et sentit son sexe contre le sien. Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure de plaisir et sourit, elle était tellement heureuse de voir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Doucement elle enleva son tee-shirt sous son regard abasourdi.

\- Gaara : Matsuri, je…

\- Matsuri : Chut… Tais-toi. S'il te plaît. Je sais ce que je fais.

Gaara cru devenir fou lorsqu'il vit la poitrine de son amoureuse, certes toujours cachée par un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir, mais si visible malgré tout… N'y tenant plus il se redressa et prit son sein gauche d'une main tout en parsemant de baiser celui de droite. Il entendit Matsuri gémir ce qui ne fit que renforcer son désir. Il la bascula sur le dos et se mit au dessus d'elle. Il enleva son haut et se mit tout contre elle, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à deux doigts de l'orgasme rien qu'en la sentant contre lui. Ils se caressaient le torse et s'embrassaient. Aucun d'eux ne se souvinrent de comment ils avaient finit en sous vêtement. Désormais Matsuri avait une vue imprenable sur la taille de la bosse et déglutit, impressionnée. Gaara la prit sur le fait en train de regarder son sexe et en fut amusé. En même temps, cela lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans et qu'elle n'était sûrement pas prête à aller plus loin. Il en mourrait d'envie mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il la caressa doucement et l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Gaara : On peut s'arrêter là tu sais. Je vois bien que tu as peur.

\- Matsuri : Je… J'ai envie d'aller… Un tout petit peu plus loin.

Gaara la regarda avec interrogation. Que voulait-elle faire exactement ? Il avait bien peur de ne pas réussir à s'arrêter si elle continuait. Gaara cru mourir sur place lorsqu'il la vit enlever son soutien gorge et sa petite culotte. Matsuri venait de se mettre complètement nue devant lui.

\- Gaara : Matsuri, tu fais quelque chose de très dangereux là. Je… Je vais te sauter dessus.

Matsuri lui sourit et entreprit d'enlever le caleçon de Gaara. Elle devint rouge comme une tomate lorsqu'elle vit l'immensité de son sexe. Comment un truc pareil pouvait rentrer en elle ?! Gaara était à bout de souffle. Doucement elle se posa à côté de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille sensuellement.

\- Matsuri : Touches moi.

Gaara faillit éjaculer rien qu'en l'entendant. Doucement il fit glisser une main jusqu'au sexe de Matsuri et entreprit de le découvrir. C'était chaud, humide et tellement bon. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir et cela ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Il glissa précautionneusement un doigt dans son vagin et sentit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela. Il le ressortit aussitôt et remonta doucement le long de sa vulve. Là, il la vit se cambrer et gémir lorsqu'il toucha une petite boule, il commença à la stimuler et fut excité comme jamais de voir que Matsuri se mordait pour ne pas crier. Au bord de l'orgasme, elle prit dans sa main le gland de Gaara qui n'en pouvait plus. Ce simple contact suffit à faire éjaculer le garçon et ils jouirent ensemble dans un cri étouffé. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils avaient un orgasme. Matsuri se blottit tout contre Gaara, la tête posée sur son torse. Ils reprenaient doucement leur respiration, choqués par l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. C'était… Si bon. Comme un nectar divin qui se répandait dans la totalité du corps. Soudain Gaara réalisa qu'il avait éjaculé dans la main de Matsuri et s'en voulu. Il savait qu'en principe, un garçon n'était pas censé atteindre l'orgasme aussi vite et fut un peu honteux de réaliser qu'il l'avait atteint à cause d'un simple contact. Il attrapa un mouchoir dans la boîte qui était sur la table de chevet et essuya la main de Matsuri. Celle-ci, surprise releva la tête et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle avait été surprise que Gaara soit si sensible mais cela l'avait rendue très heureuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être une de ces filles exceptionnelles qui rendaient fous les hommes, et ça la rassurait tellement de voir l'effet qu'elle lui produisait.

\- Gaara : Je… Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te prévenir que… Que j'allais…

Matsuri devint rouge pivoine et secoua la tête.

\- Matsuri : Non non ! Ne t'inquiète pas c'était… Je… Je suis contente que tu aies… Qu'on ait… Enfin…

Ils se regardèrent, le rouge aux joues. Gaara lui fit un timide sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Matsuri : Je t'aime.

\- Gaara : Moi aussi. Tu… Tu ne regrettes pas ? C'était très rapide et je… Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir arrêté les choses, tu n'étais peut être pas prête !

\- Matsuri : Comment pourrais-je regretter ? C'était la chose la plus incroyable et la plus belle qui me soit jamais arrivée. C'était si intense, si bon…

\- Gaara : Oui… C'est vrai. C'était incroyablement bon. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si agréable.

\- Matsuri : Et encore, toi tu avais déjà jouis tu savais ce que c'était, moi c'était la toute première fois, je ne m'en remets pas !

Gaara haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Gaara : Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais déjà connu ça ?

Matsuri devint rouge comme une tomate. Mais enfin, pourquoi est ce qu'il lui demandait ça. La réponse était évidente !

\- Matsuri : Et ben, en te… Tu sais bien.

\- Gaara : Matsuri, je ne me suis jamais masturbé si c'est à ça que tu penses.

Matsuri devint si rouge que sa tête en tourna.

\- Matsuri : Mais c'est impossible. Tous les garçons font ça !

\- Gaara : Et bien pas moi.

\- Matsuri : Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as jamais eu envie ?

\- Gaara : Si bien sûr… Mais je n'avais pas envie de souiller les filles que je connaissais par ma pensée, c'est un manque de respect !

\- Matsuri : Tu dois être un des seuls hommes au monde à voir les choses comme ça.

\- Gaara : Parce que toi tu t'es déjà… ?

\- Matsuri : Non ! Non mais… Je suis encore jeune. Le désir ne m'occupe que depuis quelques mois… Mais je pense que si je n'avais pas connu ce que l'on vient de vivre, ça aurait pu m'arriver plus tard.

\- Gaara : Pourtant c'est mieux de le découvrir avec quelqu'un d'autre non ?

\- Matsuri : Oui… C'est… Magique !

Ils se sourirent amoureusement. Matsuri se blottit de nouveau contre Gaara et commençait doucement à sombrer dans le sommeil. Gaara la secoua doucement.

\- Gaara : Je suis désolé de devoir mettre fin à cela mais je dois retourner travailler.

\- Matsuri : Mmmh… Est-ce que je peux venir dormir dans ta chambre ?

Gaara sourit face à sa petite bouille si mignonne. Il accepta et ils remirent leur sous vêtements pour aller dans la chambre du kazekage. Matsuri s'allongea sur le lit, songeuse. Elle avait tellement envie d'être contre Gaara.

\- Matsuri : Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

\- Gaara : Longtemps… pourquoi ?

\- Matsuri : Rien c'est juste que… J'aurais aimé m'endormir contre toi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tant pis.

\- Gaara : J'arrive.

Gaara la trouvait si attendrissante… Il prit sa pile de dossier et de quoi écrire et s'assit sur le lit. Il mit son travail à sa gauche et passa son bras droit autour de Matsuri. Celle-ci avait sa tête qui reposait sur le torse de son amoureux.

\- Matsuri : Merci…

\- Gaara : De rien…

Elle s'endormit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, constatant la chance qu'elle avait d'être avec un homme si merveilleux…


	6. Chapter 6 : Une grande avancée

Gaara ouvrit les yeux à 5 heures du matin, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il sentit Matsuri contre lui et soupira en se préparant mentalement à devoir mettre 10 minutes à sortir du lit le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas la réveiller.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau à 6h, il était déjà blasé de sa journée. Il savait qu'il avait un conseil avec les anciens à 8h et il savait également ce qui l'attendait… Il s'installa et commença par gérer son courrier. Il apprit donc que Temari allait bien et que Konoha l'avait parfaitement bien accueillie, elle apprenait beaucoup de choses et informait à Gaara qu'il était temps d'envoyer la demande de prêt à Konoha. Celui-ci soupira, soulagé d'un poids. Elle lui expliquait également qu'elle logeait chez un habitant particulièrement fainéant et agaçant, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

A 7h, son assistante arrivé. Comme d'habitude elle avait tout juste assez de tissu sur elle pour cacher ce qui faisait d'elle une femme, comme d'habitude elle lança un grand sourire à Gaara, comme d'habitude elle tenta de le charmer. Gaara se dit qu'il avait de la chance que Matsuri ne soit pas venue dans son bureau depuis que Meria avait été embauchée… Bien sûr, elle ne lui faisait aucun effet, il détestait la vulgarité ! Mais il savait que Matsuri serait jalouse a point de lui crever les yeux si elle la voyait habillée comme cela.

A 8h, il se dirigea vers le bureau principal où il retrouva les anciens.

\- Vieux 1 : Gaara-sama, je suppose que vous savez de quoi nous voulons vous parler ?

\- Gaara : Hn…

\- Vieux 2 : Il est temps de vous marier Kazekage-sama.

\- Vieux 3 : Voici des dossiers de femmes de tous pays qui rêvent de vous avoir comme époux, nous les avons présélectionnés, chacun de ces mariages peut être arrangeant pour Suna vous n'avez qu'à choisir celle qui vous plaît le plus.

\- Gaara : Ecoutez, c'est hors de question.

\- Vieux 1 : Comment ?!

\- Gaara : Je suis désolé mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

\- Vieux 4 : C'est intolérable !

\- Gaara : Ecoutez, Suna ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté. Nous nous entendons avec la plupart des pays. Nous sommes puissants, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une alliance maritale, nous avons des alliés.

\- Vieux 3 : Et peut-on savoir qui est cette jeune femme ?

\- Gaara : Matsuri.

\- Vieux 2 : AH ! UNE PAUVRESSE EN PLUS !

Le sang de Gaara ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva et frappa du poing sur la table.

\- Gaara : QU'AVEZ-VOUS DIT ?!

\- Vieux 2 : Kazekage-sama, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous devez avoir un mariage honorable.

\- Gaara : JE suis le Kazekage, JE fais la loi et JE vous dit que je n'ai que faire de toutes ces femmes superficielles. Je vais me marier avec Matsuri, qui est une des ninjas les plus prometteuses du village.

\- Vieux 3 : Mais vos enfants n'auront aucun gène puissant supplémentaire ! Alors que… Si vous choisissiez une Hyûga ou…

\- Gaara : Je me fiche de cela.

\- Vieux 1 : Et on peut savoir quand sera le mariage ?

\- Gaara : Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai le temps de toute façon.

\- Vieux 4 : Vous rigolez ?! Vous allez bientôt avoir 21 ans ! Vous êtes kazekage depuis 3 ans ! Il faut vous marier dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Gaara : Elle n'a que 16 ans !

\- Vieux 3 : C'est elle ou une autre, mais ce sera cette année !

\- Vieux 1 : Nous allons officialiser la relation. Faites la vivre chez vous au plus vite.

\- Gaara : Bien.

Gaara partit, furieux. Tout allait bien jusque là. Cela ne faisait que 6 mois qu'il était avec elle ! Et à cause de ces stupides vieillards il allait devoir la demander en mariage et lui demander d'être la mère de ses enfants. Ils n'avaient été intimes qu'une seule fois i mois, et encore ils n'avaient presque rien fait ! Depuis, il avait compris que Matsuri, même si elle avait apprécié, avait fait ça dans la folie de l'instant. Ainsi, même si elle ne le regrettait pas, elle ne se sentait pas prête à recommencer. Alors comment lui demander une chose pareille ?! Il soupira et se rendit à l'académie, il n'avait pas le choix… Il arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement. Tout le monde s'arrêta, impressionnés de voir le kazekage. Gaara se dirigea directement vers Matsuri.

\- Gaara : Il faut qu'on parle.

Matsuri regarda autour, d'elle gênée.

\- Matsuri : J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Gaara : Non. Viens.

Matsuri suivit Gaara dans une salle vide. Tout le monde se demanda pourquoi le Kazekage avait fait le déplacement lui-même pour aller parler à Matsuri, et les ragots fusèrent.

\- Gaara : Assieds-toi.

\- Matsuri : Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas envoyé un anbu ? Les gens vont se poser des questions…

Gaara s'assit et soupira. Il prit les mains de Matsuri dans les siennes, la faisant rougir.

\- Gaara : J'aurais du te parler de ça il y a des mois… J'ai tout fait pour retarder ce moment car nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps.

\- Matsuri : D… De quoi tu parles ?

\- Gaara : Les anciens veulent que je me marie. Ca fait des mois qu'ils cherchent des femmes riches ou avec des traits héréditaires dans tous les pays. Leur but est de me faire avoir des enfants puissants et de créer une alliance maritale avec un autre pays…

\- Matsuri : Oh.

Les yeux de Matsuri s'embuèrent de larmes. Allait-il rompre ?

\- Gaara : J'ai du… J'ai du officialiser notre relation pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille avec ça.

Matsuri ouvrit des yeux grands comme des pastèques. Elle faillit s'évanouir. Alors… D'ici quelques heures, tout le monde allait savoir qu'elle était avec Gaara ?! La pauvre ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait encore…

\- Gaara : Ce n'est pas tout…

\- Matsuri : Ah… Euh… Attends, laisse moi un minute.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit signe qu'elle était prête.

\- Gaara : Je vais faire en sorte de gagner le plus de temps possible mais… Je crains ne pas pouvoir gagner plus d'un an…

\- Matsuri : De quoi tu parles ?

\- Gaara : Il va que tu vives chez moi définitivement et qu'on se marie.

Première crise cardiaque.

\- Gaara : Et qu'on ait des enfants.

Deuxième crise cardiaque.

\- Matsuri : Qu… QUOIIIII ?! MAIS JE N'AI QUE 16 ANS ! Et…

Matsuri devint rouge comme une tomate. Gaara haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Matsuri : Je… Je ne suis pas prête à avoir des enfants.

\- Gaara : Oui je me doute qu'une grossesse est compliquée à envisager pour une ninja jeune et prometteuse comme toi.

Matsuri rougit davantage.

\- Matsuri : Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais plus de ce qu'il se passe avant la grossesse…

Gaara rougit légèrement.

\- Gaara : On a encore du temps pour ça ne t'inquiète pas. Ils peuvent m'obliger à me marier, mais ils ne peuvent pas m'obliger à te faire un enfant.

Matsuri était songeuse. D'un côté, c'était juste incroyable pour elle de se marier avec le Kazekage, elle en était heureuse. Mais… Le fait que ça se passe comme ça…

\- Matsuri : Comprends moi… Je… En soit je trouve ça super de me marier avec toi mais…

\- Gaara : Oui je sais… Tu n'es pas encore prête.

\- Matsuri : C'est surtout… C'est surtout la façon dont ça se passe. Tu ne me demandes pas ça parce que tu te sens prêt et que tu le fais par amour et envie. Tu me le demande parce que c'est un ordre…

Gaara releva le visage de Matsuri en mettant un doigt sous son menton.

\- Gaara : Eh… Je l'aurais fait de toute façon. Et j'ai refusé toutes les princesses et tous les traits héréditaires de ce pays pour toi, c'est pas une belle preuve d'amour ça ?

Il lui fit un petit sourire taquin. Matsuri rit doucement. Elle regarda Gaara dans les yeux et finit par se blottir contre lui.

\- Matsuri : Alors… Tout le village va savoir ?

\- Gaara : Oui…

\- Matsuri : Alors… On va se marier ?

\- Gaara : Oui…

\- Matsuri : Et avoir des enfants ?

\- Gaara : Oui…

Matsuri soupira et finit par sourire. Après tout, elle en rêvait depuis 5 ans d'avoir cette vie. Alors même si c'était précipité, c'était tellement mieux que de le voir faire ça avec une autre !

\- Matsuri : Je pourrai voir la tête de Meria quand elle l'apprendra ?

Gaara rit doucement. C'était la première fois que Matsuri l'entendit rire et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, une horde de journalistes entrèrent dans la petite pièce.

\- Journaliste 1 : ILS SONT LA !

\- Journaliste 2 : Ils sont tellement adoraaaaables !

Matsuri devint rouge comme une pivoine, ne sachant que faire. Gaara, par reflexe, mit un bras devant elle pour la protéger. Il se retourna vers elle et lui murmura.

\- Gaara : Ne dit rien, contente toi de sourire.

Matsuri se dit que si c'était ça être la femme du kazekage, c'était franchement pourri !

\- Journaliste : Alors c'est vrai ?!

\- Gaara : Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

\- Journaliste : Vous êtes ensembles ? Vous allez vous marier ?

Gaara passa une main dans le dos de Matsuri qui était rouge comme une tomate. Des centaines de flash d'appareils photo se déchainaient sur leurs rétines.

\- Gaara : Oui.

\- Journaliste : Mais c'est formidable !

\- Journaliste : Est-ce qu'elle vit chez vous ?

\- Gaara : Elle a un prénom. Elle s'appelle Matsuri et c'est une des ninjas les plus prometteuses de Suna. Et oui, nous vivons ensemble.

Matsuri était de plus en plus rouge et se dit qu'il faisait vraiment beaucoup trop chaud dans cette pièce.

\- Journaliste : Et le mariage, c'est pour quand ?

\- Gaara : Nous n'avons pas encore décidé, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et Matsuri doit passer l'examen de junin.

\- Journaliste : Est-il vrai qu'elle est enceinte ?

Gaara sentit que Matsuri était sur le point de défaillir à ses côtés et fit de son mieux pour garder son self-contrôle.

\- Gaara : Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Maintenant, l'interview est terminés.

Matsuri sursauta en sentant du sable l'entourer. Elle se retrouva dans une bulle avec Gaara et soupira.

\- Gaara : Je vais tuer ces anciens !

\- Matsuri : C'était horrible ! Et je vais être immonde sur leurs photos, je suis en tenue d'entraînement et je transpire !

Gaara lui sourit.

\- Gaara : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

La bulle se rouvrit et Matsuri réalisa qu'il les avait transportés dans la chambre de Gaara.

\- Gaara : Ca va ?

\- Matsuri : Il y a une demi-heure je n'étais rien pour eux ! Ils ne savaient même pas que j'existais ! Maintenant je vais faire la une des journaux, je suis fiancée, et enceinte selon les rumeurs !

\- Gaara : Excuses-moi, j'aurais du plus te préparer à ça.

\- Matsuri : Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Tu ferais quoi ?

\- Gaara : Je leur prouverais qu'ils ont tord.

Matsuri sourit légèrement. Gaara sentit qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre.

\- Gaara : Tu as suffisamment de stress à subir avec l'examen de Junin qui approche… Ne pense pas à ça.

\- Matsuri : Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ?

\- Gaara : Je dois y aller j'ai du travail. On en reparle ce soir. Je ferai en sorte de te détendre.

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur sa bouche, elle était rouge comme une pivoine à cause du possible sens caché de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il le remarqua.

\- Gaara : Eh… Je ne parlais pas de ça

\- Matsuri : Je sais !

\- Gaara : Menteuse.

Matsuri, ne sachant que faire, lui tira la langue. Il sourit, amusé, et partit. Matsuri avait chaud. Finalement, elle décida de retourner à l'académie s'entraîner. Elle passa par les toits pour éviter de se faire pointer du doigt dans les rues. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande cours d'entraînement. Elle constata que tout le monde était au courant car, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, tous s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder.

\- Kankuro : Eh ! Retournez à votre entraînement.

Un groupe de filles se précipita vers elle. Elle se demanda si elles allaient tenter de la tabasser par jalousie ou si elles allaient juste crier comme des pintades.

\- Fille 1 : Alors… C'est vrai ? Toi et Gaara ?

\- Matsuri : Euh… Oui.

\- Fille 2 : Ca s'est fait comment ?

\- Fille 1 : Est-ce qu'il est si musclé qu'il le paraît sans ses vêtements ?

\- Fille 3 : Est-ce qu'il est romantique ?

Matsuri n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir. Elle n'allait tout de même pas donner des détails sur sa relation avec lui !

\- Kankuro : Bon, les filles, retournez vous entraîner et laissez Matsuri tranquille.

Les filles partirent, déçues.

\- Kankuro : Ca va ?

\- Matsuri : T'as pas un truc à casser par hasard ?

Kankuro rit franchement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Kankuro : T'inquiète pas, dans quelques jours, ils seront tous passé à autre chose.

\- Matsuri : Hn.

Le reste de la journée fut un véritable fiasco. Matsuri fit de son mieux pour éviter le plus de personnes possibles. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas répondre aux questions tout en restant aimable, sa phrase fétiche étant « Je suis désolée mais Gaara-sama ne souhaite pas que je divulgue des informations si personnelles ». Le soir lorsqu'elle rentra, elle était si tendue qu'elle en avait mal partout. Pour une fois, Gaara était rentré avant elle, elle le remarqua lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre et qu'elle le vit sur le balcon. Elle le rejoignit, toujours aussi stressée.

\- Gaara : Ca va ?

\- Matsuri : Un peu nauséeuse mais ça va…

\- Gaara : Si ça se trouve le journaliste avait raison, tu es peut-être enceinte ?

Matsuri secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Depuis quelques temps Gaara s'essayait aux blagues et ça lui donnait encore plus de charme.

\- Gaara : J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas trop harcelée ?

\- Matsuri : Tu veux rire ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de se faire aborder à ce point jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

\- Gaara : Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent savoir exactement ?

\- Matsuri : Tout et n'importe quoi. Si tu es romantique, comment on s'est mis ensemble,…

Matsuri ne sut quoi ajouter car elle réalisa que presque toutes les autres questions étaient clairement sexuelles et elle préféra ne pas le dire à Gaara. Parce que c'était gênant et qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'énerve.

\- Gaara : Quoi d'autre ?

\- Matsuri : Oh je ne me souviens plus…

\- Gaara : Menteuse.

\- Matsuri : …

\- Gaara : Ils sont si impersonnels que ça ?

\- Matsuri : Oui.

\- Gaara : Ma pauvre. Qu'est ce que tu réponds dans les cas là ?

\- Matsuri : Je suis désolée mais Gaara-sama ne souhaite pas que je divulgue des informations si personnelles

Gaara pouffa. Il prit Matsuri dans ses bras, la faisant rougir pour la millième fois de la journée. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer au contact avec lui.

\- Gaara : Quelle est la pire question que l'on t'a posé ?

\- Matsuri : Je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Gaara : Je ne m'énerverai pas.

\- Matsuri : Menteur.

Gaara sourit.

\- Gaara : S'il te plaît.

Matsuri rougit.

\- Matsuri : Bon… Mais je te préviens c'est gênant… On m'a demandé… La taille de… Enfin, tu sais quoi.

Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui avait osé lui demander ça ?!

\- Gaara : Qui ?

\- Matsuri : Ah non hein ! C'est une bonne amie, je n'ai pas envie que tu lui fasses peur comme tu l'as fait avec Seruno.

\- Gaara : Hn… Et tu as répondu quoi ?

\- Matsuri : Euh…

Matsuri devint toute rouge. Comme c'était sa meilleure amie, elle avait insisté comme une folle. Matsuri avait finalement craqué en lui faisant jurer de ne rien lui répéter. Elle savait que c'était une personne digne de confiance. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment car elle n'avait aucun point de comparaison et qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Mais que selon elle, elle était assez grosse. Elle se rendit compte que si Gaara l'apprenait, il se mettrait vraiment, vraiment en colère.

\- Matsuri : Que ça ne la regardait pas.

Gaara prit Matsuri par les épaules et la fixa. Elle était toute rouge. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé lui répondre tout de même ?

\- Gaara : Matsuri…

\- Matsuri : Qu… Quoi ?

\- Gaara : T… Tu lui as répondu ?!

\- Matsuri : N… Non !

\- Gaara : Alors pourquoi es-tu si rouge ?!

\- Matsuri : Parce que cette conversation me gêne c'est tout.

\- Gaara : Tu as ton sourire de menteuse.

\- Matsuri : Je n'ai pas de sourire de menteuse !

\- Gaara : Oh que si… Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Matsuri détestait mentir à Gaara, elle finit par craquer… Se préparant mentalement à se faire passer un sale savon.

\- Matsuri : Oh ça va… Je n'ai rien dit de… Elle n'a pas arrêté d'insister, elle ne me lâchait plus ! Je… C'est vraiment une amie digne de confiance je… Je n'ai pas dit exactement… J'ai juste… Suggéré que… Que tu n'avais pas de soucis sur ce point c'est tout.

Gaara la regarda, choqué ! Elle n'avait pas osé quand même ?

\- Matsuri : Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît. Je ne lui aurais pas dit si ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie et qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance. C'était juste, une discussion entre fille parmi tant d'autres. Et… C'est la seule personne à laquelle j'ai répondu aujourd'hui ! Je te le promets ! Et je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… Je… Sur le moment je n'avais pas l'impression de dire quelque chose de mal…

\- Gaara : Tu aimerais bien que je donne des détails si impersonnels sur toi à des gens que tu ne connais pas toi ?!

\- Matsuri : N… Non.

\- Gaara : Mais tu as un problème c'est pas possible !

\- Matsuri : Gaara, pardonnes moi… Je… Je ne voulais pas…

Elle commença à pleurer et Gaara s'en alla en sautant par le balcon, furieux. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle avait tout gâché.

Gaara arriva sur un terrain d'entraînement, seul. Il commença à s'entraîner pour passer sa colère, enchaînant toutes ses techniques avec rage. Lorsqu'il se sentit épuisé et calmé, il réalisé qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il était sans doute là depuis des heures.

Il se décida à rentrer, toujours énervé contre Matsuri. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle était dans le salon et sauta du canapé, elle semblait apeurée et en même temps rassurée. Vu l'heure avancée, Kankuro devait sûrement dormir.

Gaara fusilla Matsuri avec son regard le plus noir, ce qui la fit trembler comme une feuille.

\- Matsuri : J… je t'ai fait… A manger…

Effectivement, Matsuri avait espéré se faire pardonner en cuisinant un des plats préférés de Gaara pendant des heures.

\- Gaara : Pas faim.

Il passa à côté d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas et alla directement dans la salle de bain privée qui était dans sa chambre. Matsuri se remit à pleurer. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes, assise sur le lit de Gaara, qu'il sorte de la salle de bain, mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'air pressé. Elle voulait tellement se faire pardonner. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle entra dans la salle de bain. Elle devint rouge comme une tomate lorsqu'elle le vit dans son bain, une fine pellicule de mousse ne cachant que vaguement son corps. Gaara la regarda, choqué.

\- Gaara : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Sors de ma salle de bain.

\- Matsuri : … n… Non !

Elle croisa les bras, comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de prendre un air confiant.

\- Gaara : Matsuri je suis très en colère contre toi, alors sors de la.

\- Matsuri : Je ne sortirai pas tant que tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné.

\- Gaara : Je ne compte pas te pardonner si facilement.

\- Matsuri : Je me suis excusée dix fois, je t'ai dit la vérité. Je fais tellement de choses pour toi ! Mais toi tu ne me laisses rien passer ! Je ne râle jamais quand tu rentres à minuit passé, je te fais à manger, je te laisse avoir cette secrétaire salope sans broncher,… Tu es tellement impulsif que je n'ose jamais rien faire de mon propre chef quand je suis avec toi, et là, j'en ai marre. Donc non, je ne sortirai pas.

\- Gaara : Comment ça tu n'oses rien faire de ton propre chef ?

\- Matsuri : J'ai toujours peur de ta réaction parce que quand tu t'énerves tu me fais peur ! J'ai toujours peur que tu prennes tout mal : du baiser volé, à la tentative de les approfondir en passant par te poser une simple question.

\- Gaara : Est-ce que je t'ai déjà engueulé parce que tu m'embrassais ?

\- Matsuri : Tu m'as déjà reproché de passer trop de temps avec toi.

\- Gaara : J'avais du travail, c'était important !

\- Matsuri : Parce que moi je ne suis pas importante peut-être ?

\- Gaara : Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

\- Matsuri : I mois, quand je suis venue gentiment te faire un bisou sur le front et que tu m'as balancé que ce n'était pas le moment !

\- Gaara : C'était i mois.

\- Matsuri : Mais tu ne t'es pas arrêté pour autant !

\- Gaara : Je ne suis peut être pas le copain parfait, mais moi je ne déballe pas à n'importe qui des choses intimes sur toi !

\- Matsuri : Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée, j'ai cuisinée pour toi pour me faire pardonner, et pour la dixième fois, c'est ma meilleure amie, pas n'importe qui !

\- Gaara : Je m'en fous.

\- Matsuri : Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Gaara : Me laisser tranquille !

Matsuri soupira, résignée. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Il faisait son bonhomme fier de lui. Puisque faire la gentille ne suffirait pas, elle allait utiliser une toute autre façon… Elle n'avait même pas peur, de toute façon, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Gaara ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle sera partie quand il les rouvrirait. Il les rouvrit machinalement en entendant un bruit de froissement. Il manqua la syncope en voyant sa copine en sous-vêtements. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait faire et, malgré son érection grandissante, n'en fut que plus énervé. Elle pensait vraiment l'avoir comme ça ?! En même temps, il devait admettre que cette situation avait quelque chose… D'excitant. Ah non hein ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire et faire exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui !

\- Gaara : Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir avec une technique aussi stupide ?

\- Matsuri : De quoi tu parles ? J'ai juste envie de prendre un bain.

L'air de rien, elle enleva le peut de vêtements qu'il lui restait. Gaara fit de son mieux pour cacher son excitation tout en cultivant sa colère. Elle osait jouer avec ses hormones. Il s'imagina lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour dans cette baignoire et se mordit la langue avec force pour se contrôler davantage.

Matsuri entra dans le bain et s'assit face à Gaara, entre ses mollets. Elle commença à se savonner, la mousse glissant contre son corps. Sa poitrine dépassait légèrement du niveau d'eau et Gaara fit de son mieux pour ne pas la regarder.

\- Matsuri : Au fait…

Gaara la défia du regard, tentant de lui faire croire que cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Matsuri lui caressa doucement les jambes avec le bout de ses doigts et il faillit jouir à ce simple contact.

\- Matsuri : Je t'ai dit que j'étais sincèrement désolée ?

Matsuri le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants et Gaara ne su résister une seconde de plus. Il s'avança à une vitesse folle vers elle et lui prit les hanches fermement pour la ramener au dessus de lui. Elle se retrouva vite à califourchon au dessus de lui. Ils frémirent de plaisir en sentant leur sexe se toucher. Il parcourut le corps de Matsuri avec ses mains, fou de désir. Matsuri l'embrassait encore et encore, mourant d'envie d'approfondir encore ce contact. Cela faisait 5 mois qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que s'embrasser à cause des peurs de Matsuri et du désir de contrôle de Gaara. La tension était à son comble. Matsuri se sentit sortir de l'eau sans que Gaara n'ai l'air de faire quoi que ce soit et compris que c'était son sable qui se chargeait du travail. Elle était toujours au dessus de lui, le sable étant sous Gaara et les faisant léviter jusqu'au lit de celui-ci. Ils atterrirent dessus en douceur et Gaara se retrouva au dessus d'elle, son sexe frôlant l'entrée ce lui de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Matsuri : Je… Je veux le faire.

\- Gaara : …

\- Matsuri : Je t'assure, je suis prête !

\- Gaara : Et si tu faisais ça dans la folie de l'instant comme la dernière fois.

\- Matsuri : Oui mais je ne l'ai pas regretté pour autant la dernière fois !

\- Gaara : Et si… Et si tu tombes enceinte ?

Matsuri n'y avait pas pensée… Mais elle en mourrait tellement d'envie !

\- Gaara : Et puis tu sais… Pour être honnête avec toi… Je…

Gaara devint soudain vraiment rouge ce qui choqua Matsuri. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment rougir et elle le trouva si mignon…

\- Gaara : Je… Je ne tiendrai pas plus de quelques secondes. Tu auras seulement le temps d'avoir mal.

Matsuri lui sourit tendrement.

\- Matsuri : Alors faisons autre chose.

Elle le retourna brusquement, se retrouvant sur lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais mourrait d'envie de le faire. De le rendre fou. Doucement, l'embrassa, puis parsema son cou de baisers, puis le haut de son torse… C'est lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de l'abdomen que Gaara comprit où elle voulait en venir.

\- Gaara : *Elle… Elle ne va tout de même pas… ?*

Il en mourrait tellement d'envie. C'était son plus grand fantasme et il ne l'avait jamais révélé à Matsuri, de peur de la choquer… Il la vit descendre encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit tant attendu. Elle releva la tête et ils se regardèrent. Elle constata avec joie à quel point il semblait en mourir d'envie et voulu jouer encore plus avec lui. Doucement elle embrassa ses fentes iliaques, le haut de ses cuisses, faisant durer le suspens…

\- Gaara : M… Matsuri… Je t'en supplie…

Matsuri sourit de satisfaction… Elle prit sans sa main la base du sexe tendu au maximum de son amant, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Doucement elle passa sa langue du bas vers le haut, l'entendant gémir avec force. Après cela, elle lécha lentement tout le tour son gland. Il voulait hurler tant c'était bon… Puis, avec la plus grande douceur, il entrouvrit la bouche et l'y introduit. Elle fit un va-et-vient, enveloppent ses dents avec ses lèvres pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et serrant en même temps pour qu'il sente une pression. Lorsqu'elle fut en bas, elle en profita pour passer des petits coups de langues pour le faire languir encore plus.

Gaara se délectait du plaisir que cela lui procurait. Parallèlement, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas éjaculer. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça dans sa bouche tout de même ! Il fit tout ce qu'il pu pour profiter de cela jusqu'au dernier moment. Chaque va-et-vient était un véritable supplice. Au bout du cinquième il paniqua et déposa une main sur l'épaule de Matsuri.

\- Gaara : C… Ca arrive… Enlèves toi !

Matsuri s'était préparée à ça et savait à quel point ça lui ferait plaisir qu'elle continue. Elle décida qu'elle l'aimait suffisamment pour lui faire ce cadeau, et continua. Gaara se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu et que la situation pressait vraiment.

\- Gaara : M… MATSURI ! CA ARRIVE ! ATT… AAAAAAAHHHH !

Il comprit en même temps qu'il jouit ce qu'elle faisait pour lui… Il bascula sa tête en arrière. Cette fois, il n'avait pas réussi à se contenir et avait littéralement crié de plaisir. Il sentit son sperme couler le long de son urètre et se déverser dans la bouche si douce et Matsuri.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Kankuro tentait de se rendormir, traumatisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Matsuri se dit que certes ce n'était pas très bon, mais qu'entendre Gaara jouir ainsi la rendait tellement heureuse qu'elle le referait aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait.

Elle déglutit et se passa une main devant sa bouche pour s'essuyer. Ils se regardèrent. Elle rougit face à son regard si intense.

\- Gaara : Toi…

\- Matsuri : Qu… Quoi ?

Gaara se jeta sur elle et la plaqua sur le lit. Il la parsema de bisou, la faisant soupirer de plaisir, bonheur et soulagement. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, arrivant au niveau de son bassin. Matsuri comprit qu'il comptait lui faire la même chose et se demanda si elle était prête à vivre ça… Ca devait être tellement agréable et en même temps…

\- Matsuri : Tu… Ca va te dégoûter non ?

\- Gaara : Tu veux rire ? J'en rêve depuis des mois…

Matsuri rougit de plaisir et se décida à se laisser aller. Elle sentit une montée de plaisir fulgurante au premier coup de langue que son amant lui donna. Il stimula son clitoris avec sa langue et elle plaqua un oreiller sur son visage pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour connaître son deuxième orgasme, beaucoup plus puissant que celui qu'elle avait connu 5 mois auparavant. Elle bascula la tête sur le côté tout en gémissant de plaisir et cambra son dos. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Gaara, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait s'arrêter. Il la regarda satisfait. Elle semblait planer dans un autre monde.

Il se rallongea à côté d'elle et la dévora du regard.

\- Gaara : Je voudrais faire ça toute la nuit…

\- Matsuri : Et moi toute la vie…


	7. Chapter 7 : Le grand jour

Matsuri fut réveillée pour une tornade blonde qui lui sauta dessus.

\- Temari : DEBOUT ! C'EST LE GRAND JOUUUUUUUR !

\- Matsuri : Gnnnnnn…

\- Temari : Matsuri, c'est le grand jour…

\- Matsuri : Laisse… Moi… Dormir…

\- Temari : Eh oh ! C'est le grand jour ! Tu as réussi à conquérir le cœur de mon frère, tu as réussi à décrocher le titre de junin, et maintenant, tu dois réussir à te marier !

\- Matsuri : Dorm… Zzzzzzz

Temari attendit quelques minutes, frustrées. Que faire pour la sortir du lit ? Soudain Matsuri se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Matsuri : OH MON DIEU C'EST LE GRAND JOUR !

\- Temari : Aaaaaah ! Bon, calmes toi tout va bien. Tu as exactement 3 heures pour te préparer. La salle est prête, les invités arriveront dans 2 heures et Kankuro se chargera de les occuper, les placer… On doit être là-bas à 10h45 pour que la cérémonie puisse commencer à 11h. Gaara n'est pas ici, Kankuro l'a emmené dans la tour afin qu'il ne te voit pas dans ta robe avant le grand moment ! J'ai dans le salon la meilleure coiffeuse de Suna, la meilleure maquilleuse de Suna et la meilleure esthéticienne de Suna. Faisons de toi une femme, une vraie !

Matsuri n'eu même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se fit entraîner avec force par Temari. Celle-ci l'assit à la table de la cuisine afin qu'elle mange un petit déjeuner suffisamment copieux pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes et suffisamment léger pour qu'elle ne vomisse pas sur sa robe. Pendant ce temps, les trois professionnelles lui expliquaient en même temps ce qu'elles comptaient faire et la bombardaient de questions.

Elle finit par s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, la boule au ventre. Elle prit un bain pour se détendre et lorsqu'elle se sentit plus propre que jamais, elle se prépara mentalement à affronter sa première épreuve.

Elles se jetèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle sortit et l'esthéticienne lui épila les jambes, le maillot et les aisselles à la perfection. Elle cru mourir tant la douleur était affreuse… Après cette première séance de torture elle lui fit un soin du corps et du visage qui, pour le coup, fut agréable.

\- Temari : Matsuri il va falloir se dépêcher il ne reste plus que 1h30 !

\- Matsuri : Hnnnnnnn…

Elle se fit coiffer et maquiller en même temps et, lorsqu'elle fut « parfaite », toutes la regardèrent avec fascination.

\- Esthéticienne : Vous êtes magnifique !

\- Coiffeuse : La plus belle des jeunes mariées !

\- Temari : Il faut absolument qu'on te mette la robe ! Je veux te voir avec la robe !

\- Maquilleuse : Je vais la chercher.

Matsuri ne s'était toujours pas regardée dans un miroir. Elle se retrouva face à sa robe de mariée, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait tellement cette robe. Elle était longue et légère, elle avait de fines bretelles blanches qui se poursuivaient en manches seulement faites de dentelles à motifs. Toutes l'aidèrent à l'enfiler et serrèrent son corset si fort qu'elle finit par détester sa robe. Temari lui mit ses chaussures car elle était incapable de se baisser. Elles s'éloignèrent et la regardèrent de haut en bas, un sourire satisfait sur leur visage !

\- Toutes : PARFAITE !

Matsuri traversa le salon et se plaça devant le miroir. Elle eu un de ces chocs ! Elle ne se reconnu pas.

\- Matsuri : Je vais peut-être paraître très prétentieuse… Mais qu'est ce que je suis belle.

Elle se retourna vers ses 4 complices qui pouffèrent de rire.

\- Matsuri : Merci beaucoup !

Temari la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Temari : Oooooh… Tu es si belle ! Ma future belle-sœur ! Mais on va être au retard alors suit moi vite !

Gaara était avec les invités, dans la salle de cérémonies. Il y avait plus de 700 personnes ce qui lui mit la boule au ventre. Il songea que si le nombre d'invités lui faisait cet effet, Matsuri allait probablement s'évanouir en entrant dans cette salle.

\- Naruto : GAAAAAAARAAAAAA !

Gaara sentit deux bras l'attraper et le serrer si fort qu'il en manqua d'air.

\- Gaara : Naruto, moi aussi je suis content de te voir mais… Parmi les 700 personnes présentes dans cette salle, tu viens d'en choquer au moins 650…

\- Hinata : Excusez-le Gaara-sama.

\- Tsunade : Naruto, lâches-le !

Naruto se prit un énorme coup de poing dans le crâne par son Hokage. Gaara se dit que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir invité les ninjas de Konoha…

\- Gaara : Excusez-moi, je dois m'absenter quelques minutes.

\- Naruto : Eh t'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir hein !

Gaara fusilla Naruto du regard et traversa l'immense salle sous les regards de tout le monde. Il sortit par une petite porte et soupira, soulagé.

\- Gaara : Matsuri… Quand est ce que tu arrives ?

Il était dans un couloir réservé aux personnes hautes placées de Suna. Il remarqua qu'une porte était entrouverte, ce qui n'était pas normal. Il s'approcha discrètement et l'ouvrit complètement pour surprendre un quelconque méfait.

\- Temari : AAAAH ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Gaara haussa un sourcil.

\- Gaara : Qu'est ce que tu fais à moitié à poil ? Et c'est qui lui ?!

\- Shikamaru : Euuuh… Enchanté maître Kazekage, je m'appelle Shikamaru et je… Je suis le copain de Temari.

Gaara regarda Temari, puis Shikamaru, puis Temari… Elle avait l'air mortifiée.

\- Gaara : Où est Matsuri ?

\- Temari : Hein ?! Euh… Elle est avec Kankuro. Elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Gaara : Bien. Rhabilles-toi.

Il quitta la pièce et retourna dans la salle de cérémonie. Honnêtement, il s'en foutait complètement d'avoir surpris Temari, elle était grande et faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'arriva même pas à être choqué dans la mesure où il avait suffisamment de stress sur les épaules comme ça aujourd'hui. Il nota que les anciens seraient sûrement ravis de savoir que la sœur du Kazekage fréquentait un ninja de Konoha, ils obtiendront enfin leur alliance maritale tant convoitée. Sous le regard dur de l'ancien qui allait les marier, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas du s'absenter et que la cérémonie devait bientôt commencer. Il se plaça en haut de l'allée, face à lui.

\- Ancien : Il est 11h…

\- Gaara : Elle arrive dans une minute. Ne vous en faites pas.

Il entendit un émerveillement général et se tourna vers la porte principale. Son cœur s'arrêta. Matsuri était là, et elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il était bouche-bée. La musique fut lancée immédiatement et il la vit avancer vers lui, un bouquet à la main, dans sa magnifique robe. C'étai Kankuro qui l'accompagnait, car elle n'avait plus de père. Il regarda les personnes présentes dans la salle et il constata avec fierté que toutes et tous regardaient Matsuri avec émerveillement. Il savait que les anciens râleraient, il savait que ce n'était pas conventionnel, mais il s'en moqua, lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de l'allée, il descendit les trois petites marches qui le séparaient d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur sa fine bouche.

Matsuri lui fit un immense sourire et, à sa grande surprise, il lui rendit. Il ne lui rendit pas un de ces légers sourires qu'il faisait de temps en temps. Il lui fit un immense sourire, le genre de sourire qui découvrait les dents. En se dévorant du regard, ils se chuchotèrent quelques mots doux.

\- Matsuri : Tu es si beau quand tu souris.

\- Gaara : Et toi tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue.

Matsuri rougit et ils montèrent les trois marches main dans la main. Tout le monde fut attendrit face à cette marque d'affection, excepté quelques anciens qui ruminaient à propos de la décadence de la jeunesse.

\- Ancien : Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, afin de célébrer l'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment : Matsuri et Gaara. Aujourd'hui, ces deux êtres vont se marier et, ainsi, se promettre mutuellement bonheur, amour et famille.

Vous pouvez échanger vos vœux.

Le cœur de Matsuri s'arrêta de battre. Ses vœux ! Elle avait oublié ses vœux ! Elle commença à paniquer et réalisa à quel point elle était dans le pétrin.

\- Ancien : Matsuri, vous pouvez commencer.

Matsuri prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait improviser.

\- Matsuri : Gaara. Aucun mot ne saurait définir l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je veux passer chaque jour de mon existence auprès de toi, je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire de toi un homme heureux, pour te soutenir, te faire sourire, te réconforter dans les moments difficiles, et te chérir. Je me considère comme la plus chanceuse de cette Terre car je suis là, en face de toi, et que tu m'as choisis pour passer ta vie avec moi. Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cultiver ce lien entre nous et t'apporter une famille, pour te soutenir chaque jour et ce quelle que soient tes décision et pour ne pas te faire regretter ton choix.

La salle rit doucement en entendant les derniers mots de Matsuri.

\- Ancien : Gaara.

\- Gaara : Matsuri. Tu as changé ma vie. Tu m'as appris à ressentir les choses et à aimer. Tu as fait preuve d'une patience inimaginable envers moi, d'un amour inconditionnel et d'une aide précieuse. Tu fais partie des rares personnes qui ont toujours cru en moi.

Gaara sembla hésiter un peu… Matsuri le regarda avec interrogation. La salle attendit une suite. Gaara soupira et regarda tout le monde.

\- Gaara : Tout le monde sait, à quel point mon passé est abominable. Tout le monde sait à quel point j'ai été… Un monstre.

Le malaise se rependit dans toute la salle. Gaara se tourna de nouveau vers Matsuri et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Gaara : Je dois avoir le passé le plus abominable de tous les hommes, mais grâce à toi Matsuri, j'ai aussi le futur le plus formidable.

Tous sourirent, certaines versèrent même une petite larme, Matsuri en faisait partie.

\- Gaara : Je te promets de t'aimer et te protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. D'être là pour toi quand tu en auras besoin, et de te soutenir dans tout ce qui tu voudras entreprendre.

\- Ancien : Apportez les alliances.

Temari arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tenant un petit coussin qui soutenait les alliances. Gaara les prit et en tendit une à Matsuri. Ils mirent leur alliance et le tinrent la main tout en se regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ancien : Gaara No Sabaku, souhaitez vous prendre Matsuri Ichiwa ici présente comme épouse. Voulez vous l'aimer, la soutenir, la respecter et veiller sur elle et, renonçant à tout autre, lui rester fidèle tout au long de votre vie ?

\- Gaara : Oui, je le veux.

\- Ancien : Et vous Matsuri, souhaitez-vous prendre Gaara comme époux. Voulez vous l'aimer, le soutenir, le respecter et veiller sur lui et, renonçant à tout autre, lui rester fidèle tout au long de votre vie ?

\- Matsuri : Oui je le veux.

\- Ancien : Au nom des liens qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare Mari et Femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Gaara s'approcha de Matsuri avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il entendit même Naruto siffler. Il se fit force pour mettre fin au baiser car il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Le soir, la fête battait son plein, les invités riaient, dansaient, discutaient… Il était 3h du matin et Gaara vit à quel point Matsuri semblait fatiguée. Elle avait dû saluer individuellement plus de 700 personnes, se marier, était restée debout pendant des heures lors de l'apéritif, et avait ouvert le bal avec succès avec lui. Gaara se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il prit Matsuri par la main pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

\- Gaara : Souhaites-tu que l'on rentre ? La plupart des invités sont partis, nous pouvons nous le permettre maintenant.

\- Matsuri : Mais, on ne peut pas laisser tous les autres invités comme ça.

\- Gaara : Temari s'en occupe.

Il chercha Temari du regard et, blasé, il constata qu'elle était complètement ivre et qu'elle roulait des patins à son Shikamaru de Konoha sur la piste de danse.

\- Gaara : Ou Kankuro.

Kankuro fit un signe à Gaara comme quoi il pouvait partir et les jeunes mariés s'éclipsèrent. Juste avant de sortir de la grande salle, il croisèrent Temari qui semblait à peine consciente de ses mouvements.

\- Temari : EEEEEH ! Cette fête est… TROP GENIALE !

\- Gaara : Temari… Tu as trop bu.

\- Temari : Qui ? MOI ? … NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

\- Gaara : Bon, nous on y va. Bonne fin de soirée, et ne me fais pas trop honte.

\- Temari : Eh… Bonne soirée. Et n'oubliez pas de consommer le mariage hein ?!

Elle leur fit un immense sourire et Matsuri devint rouge comme une pivoine. Gaara soupira, agacé et ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à leur appartement et se rendirent dans la chambre de Gaara.

\- Matsuri : C'était… C'était une merveilleuse journée.

\- Gaara : La plus belle de toutes.

\- Matsuri : Je t'aime.

\- Gaara : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Matsuri fut soudain prise d'une légère inquiétude. « Consommer le mariage » ? Alors ça y est, ils allaient devoir… Bon en même temps elle n'était pas contre ! Elle en avait même sacrément envie mais… Ils n'étaient pas intimes très souvent alors c'était toujours très stressant pour elle de se dire qu'ils allaient se retrouver nus. S'ils n'avaient été intimes que quelques rares fois, et jamais jusqu'au bout, c'était parce que Matsuri était partie plusieurs mois s'entraîner à Konoha pour l'examen de junin, elle le passa là-bas et revint avec le diplôme en poche. Elle était revenue il y a un mois et les préparatifs du mariage et le règlement des anciens était strict. Un mois avant le mariage, le marié devait vivre ailleurs que la mariée. C'était une stupide tradition de Suna afin de s'assurer que la consommation se fasse bien le soir même du mariage. Matsuri stoppa le baiser et regarda Gaara, gênée.

\- Matsuri : « Consommer le mariage » hein ?

\- Gaara : On n'est pas obligé. On est ensemble depuis seulement 1 an et… On n'a rien fait depuis 4 mois…

\- Matsuri : Oui et… On a du être intime seulement… 4 ou 5 fois en tout.

\- Gaara : Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais j'avais tellement de travail que

\- Matsuri : Oui je sais, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'était pas un reproche.

\- Gaara : On aura plus de temps pour nous désormais. Nous sommes mariés et j'ai rattrapé tout le retard que Suna avait accumulé avant que je ne sois Kazekage.

\- Matsuri : D'accord. C'est juste que… Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que… Qu'on va le faire. Jusqu'au bout. Pour la première fois.

\- Gaara : On n'est pas obligé, personne ne vérifiera si tu es encore vierge demain Matsuri.

\- Matsuri : Oui, tu as raison…

\- Gaara : Ne prévoyons rien, il se passera ce qu'il se passera d'accord ?

\- Matsuri : Oui, d'accord.

\- Gaara : Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Gaara n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire toute la journée qu'il avait une chance folle d'être le mari et cette femme si belle. Dans sa robe blanche elle était fabuleuse. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, Matsuri caressait la nuque de Gaara avec son pouce et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec passion. N'y tenant plus, Gaara approfondit le baiser et titilla la langue de Matsuri avec la sienne. Ils gémirent. Gaara poussa Matsuri sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent amoureusement pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Matsuri comprenne que Gaara mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin. Ca tombait bien, elle aussi. En souriant, elle descendit sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son nouveau mari et commença à le caresser. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir et comprit qu'il pouvait espérer aller plus loin. Il voulut déshabiller Matsuri mais réalisa que cette étape s'annonçait compliquée. Il fusilla son corset du regard sous l'œil amusé de sa petite femme. Elle se redressa et lui tourna le dos afin qu'il analyse le mécanisme complexe de sa robe. Celui-ci embrassa les épaules de Matsuri tout en déliant patiemment chaque petit nœud, lorsqu'il eu terminé, il lui enleva sa robe avec douceur continua de l'embrasser. Ils étaient tendres et tout paraissait si naturel. Ils comprirent. Ils comprirent que cette nuit était la bonne. Avec une grande douceur, Matsuri fit s'assoir Gaara et le déshabilla, elle lui enleva sa veste, puis déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise uns à uns, puis lui enleva son pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les deux en sous vêtements à se regarder amoureusement. Il l'attira vers elle lentement et la câlina tout en continuant ses doux baisers. Ils ôtèrent le peu de vêtements qui leur restait, se retrouvant complètement nus. Gaara gémit de plaisir lorsque Matsuri le plaça au dessus d'elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent tendrement. Doucement, Gaara entreprit d'entrer en elle. Il la sentit se crisper et lui murmura des mots tendres afin qu'elle se détende. Il la couvrit de baisers et la serra fort contre lui pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Il vit des larmes de douleur couler le long de ses joues, il vit à quel point « se donner » était loin d'être une chose simple et lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Il mit plusieurs minutes à y arriver, mais il finit par entrer en elle jusqu'au bout.

\- Gaara : C'est bon mon ange, on a réussi.

Matsuri le regarda, soulagée. Il l'embrassa encore et encore. Doucement il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant les parois douces et humides de son vagin. Matsuri avait encore un peu mal et mit plus de temps à ressentir du plaisir, mais lorsqu'elle le ressentit elle bascula la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Elle sursauta en s'entendant et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Gaara lui sourit, amusé.

\- Gaara : Ne t'en fais pas, Kankuro et Temari ne dorment pas ici ce soir. On peut faire tout le bruit qu'on veut.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit frissonner et reprit ses va-et-vient. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et gémirent de plaisir ensemble. Matsuri adorait entendre Gaara gémir, ça la rendait dingue. Elle sentait le plaisir monter et soupira de bonheur. Soudain elle entendit la respiration de Gaara s'accélérer, il commença à prendre un rythme plus rapide, il semblait ne plus réussir à se contrôler. Il gémit de plus en plus fort. Matsuri le regarda, fascinée. Finalement il plonge sa tête dans le creux du cou de Matsuri et cria de plaisir tout en faisant de derniers coups de rein. L'entendre prendre son pied ainsi et sentir ses coups de reins déclencha le même phénomène à Matsuri et ils jouirent ensemble. Ils se regardèrent en souriant et s'embrassèrent, scellant ainsi leur mariage.


	8. Epilogue

Cela faisait 1 mois que Gaara et Matsuri étaient mariés. La vie leur souriait et ils passaient plus de temps que jamais ensemble à profiter de leur amour. Gaara se trouvait être très romantique, ce qui comblait de bonheur Matsuri. Ce soir là, Gaara rentra et trouva sa femme dans le salon, assise sur le canapé. Il s'affaissa contre elle et l'embrassa avec fougue.

\- Gaara : Bonsoir ma petite femme.

\- Matsuri : Bonsoir mon cher mari.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Gaara se releva, soudain beaucoup plus en forme.

\- Gaara : Que dirais-tu d'un verre de vin ?

\- Matsuri : Non merci.

Il vit Matsuri lui faire un grand sourire et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Gaara : Mais tu aimes bien le vin non ?

\- Matsuri : Oui… Mais je ne peux plus en boire.

\- Gaara : Ah… Je vois que ton entraînement te tiens à cœur, c'est bien. Mais ce n'est pas un verre de vin qui te feras du mal tu sais !

\- Matsuri : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il pourrait faire du mal.

Gaara haussa les épaules, ne comprenant rien. Il se dit que les femmes étaient décidemment vraiment bizarres.

\- Gaara : Bon alors… Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Demain, j'ai l'après-midi de libre, tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

\- Matsuri : Je suis désolée… Je ne vais pas pouvoir.

\- Gaara : Pourquoi ?

\- Matsuri : J'ai décidé d'arrêter de m'entraîner.

\- Gaara : Quoi ? Mais c'est insensé ! Matsuri, tu es une des meilleurs ninjas du village ! Pourquoi tu voudrais subitement arrêter de t'entraîner ?

\- Matsuri : Pour des questions de sécurité.

\- Gaara : Des… Quoi ? Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend ce soir mais tu agis bizarrement… Et je peux savoir pendant combien de temps du comptes arrêter de t'entraîner ?!

Gaara s'emporta visiblement énervé. Il la vit déposer une main sur son ventre et le regarder avec un sourire timide.

\- Matsuri : Au moins 9 mois je pense…

Gaara écarquilla les yeux, comprenant son petit jeu. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, ne bougeant plus. Matsuri avait appris la nouvelle aujourd'hui et avait beaucoup paniquée. Finalement elle s'était calmée et avait décidé de l'annoncer à Gaara le soir même. Elle avait peur de sa réaction car ce n'était pas attendu du tout mais… Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était une si merveilleuse nouvelle.

Matsuri ne voyait pas le visage de Gaara et commença à craindre qu'il ne soit énervé. Finalement il tomba à genoux devant elle et s'appuya sur ses cuisses. Il releva la tête vers elle. Ce fut la première fois que Matsuri vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Gaara et elle se promit de garder cet instant gravée dans sa mémoire toute sa vie.

\- Gaara : Alors…

\- Matsuri : Tu vas être papa Gaara.

Gaara se jeta sur Matsuri et l'embrassa passionnément. Il souleva le haut de sa femme et embrassa avec douceur son ventre. Ils étaient heureux, et la vie ne faisait que commencer…


End file.
